Unspoken Love
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Seira Akari, seorang siswi pindahan di Teikou Academy. Tanpa sadar ia membuat masalah dengan sang kapten tim basket yaitu Akashi Seijuurou. Karenanya, dimulailah kesehariannya yang akan selalu berhubungan dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai, terutama Akashi. Seperti apakah kesehariaannya itu? Warn: Akashi xOC! / update: JUST Author's Note ssu
1. Chapter 1

—**Unspoken Love (****無言の愛****)—**

Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua tengah berlari terengah-engah di koridor Teikou Academy. Deru nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Bisa-bisanya ia telat pada hari pertama di sekolah pindahannya ini, pikirnya.

Beberapa kali ia berusaha merapihkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dipandanginya papan informasi di depan ruang guru. Iris ruby-nya mencari-cari namanya disana. Ah, ketemu!

**Seira Akari 2-B**

'_2-B!'_ gumam gadis itu—Seira. Ia melangkah kebelakang—menjauhi papan informasi—tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sudah menabrak seseorang. Mungkin karena pikirannya sudah terfokus pada keterlambatannya hari ini. Seira langsung berlari ke arah tangga yang berada tak jauh dari papan informasi. Seingatnya, kelas 2-B berada di lantai dua—begitu kata salah seorang temannya yang bersekolah disini.

SREKK..

"_Sumimasen deshita" _ujar Seira. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas pun menatap kehadirannya.

"_Ara,_ Seira Akari kah?" tanya wanita—yang bisa dipastikan bahwa beliau adalah wali kelasnya—itu dengan ramah.

"_Hai._ Maaf atas keerlambatan saya"

Seira membungkukkan badannya. Dalam hatinya, ia meruntuki diri atas kecerobohannnya yang kenapa harus kumat tadi pagi.

"_Maa maa,_ silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dahulu"

Sesi perkenalan diri pun dimulai. Seira menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Kemudian ia juga menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang dirinya dan alasan mengapa ia pindah ke Teikou Academy. Dipandanginya Yukari—teman semasa SDnya—yang duduk di pojok belakang kiri kelas.

"Akari-_san_, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di depan Sakura-_san._ _Sensei _akan memulai pelajaran hari ini"

"_Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu"_

Pelajaran pertama yaitu Sejarah Jepang berlangsung dengan tenang. Para murid fokus memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru sembari mencatat beberapa hal di buku tulis mereka. Seira menoleh kebelakang, ia tersenyum kecil kepada Yukari sebelum kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis.

* * *

Dua jam pelajaran telah berlalu. Pergantian pelajaran.

"Sekarang jam olahraga. Ayo kita ke gedung olahraga"

Seira mendapati Yukari sudah berdiri disampingnya sedang tersenyum ramah sama seperti Yukari yang dulu dikenalnya. Seira mengangguk untuk membalasnya. Diikutinya Yukari yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah selesai mengganti _seifuku_ dengan baju olahraga, para murid kelas 2-B segera menuju ke gedung olahraga. Seira sedikit terkejut ketika melihat banyaknya murid disana. Sebagian dari mereka rasanya bukan merupakan murid kelas 2-B.

"Jam olahraga kita dicampur dengan kelas 2-A" bisik Yukari yang seolah tahu apa isi pikiran Seira.

"_Souka..._ Lalu mengapa hanya yang laki-laki saja yang di lapangan err basket? Yang perempuannya ngapain?" tanya Seira. Yukari tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Nonton. Kita nonton doang"

"Heeeee?"

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk"

Seira mengikuti Yukari duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di tepi lapangan. Gedung olahraga tersebut sangat luas, tapi sepertinya gedung ini dikhususkan untuk basket saja. Iris ruby Seira menatap sisi demi sisi gedung.

'_Banyak sekali lapangannya. Pasti tim basket disini sangat kuat'_ batin Seira.

"Lihat, pertandingannya sudah dimulai"

Yukari menunjuk ke arah lima murid masing masing dari kelas 2-A dan 2-B yang mulai memasuki lapangan. Disaat itu pandangan Seira seolah tersihir pada kehadiran salah satu pemain yang ada disana.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Seira tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok itu. Pemuda dengan rambut merah cerah serta mata heterokom merah-kuning keemasan yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola basket sambil sesekali memberikan arahan taktik kepada rekan setimnya.

"Keren!" ujar Seira saat melihat sosok tersebut berhasil men-_shoot_ bola masuk kedalam _ring_.

"Dia itu kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Seijuurou Akashi. Kelas 2-A. Kalau melawan dia sih sudah pasti kelas kita kalah" jelas Yukari.

"Eh?" Seira kaget sekaligus malu ketika mendengar penjelasan Yukari.

"Dia sudah jadi kapten tim basket sejak masih SMP dan selama dalam kepemimpinannya, tim yang ia pegang itu selalu tak pernah kalah"

Seira baru ingat kalau Teikou Academy ini mencakup SD, SMP, serta SMA. Berarti pemuda yang sedari tadi ia pandangi bukanlah orang awam dalam dunia basket.

"Tapi Seira," Yukari menepuk pundak teman lamanya itu. "Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya loh. Memang dia terlihat keren dan begitu _perfect_ tapi tak sembarang orang bisa berbicara dengannya. Salah-salah kau bisa bertemu dengan gunting merah kesayangannya.."

Seira memutar pandangannya kembali pada figur Seijuurou Akashi yang masih bertanding di lapangan.

Seijuurou Akashi. Kapten tim basket. Keren, menawan, dan begitu _perfect._ Jangan mencari masalah dengannya. Bertemu gunting merah kesayangannya.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Seira sekarang. Ia melirik Yukari yang sedang berbicara dengan siswi lain. Ada rasa takut yang mulai menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

'_Aku tak mau mencari masalah dengannya'_

* * *

"Seira, cepat! Kita harus kembali ke kelas" teriak Yukari yang sudah berada di luar gedung olahraga.

"Sebentar"

Seira membenarkan posisi _uwabaki-_nyakarena merasa tidak nyaman. Langkah kakinya segera berlari mendekati Yukari.

"Seira Akari"

Seira menghentikan langkahnya serta membalikkan tubuh ketika mendengar suara _monotone_ memanggil namanya. Ekor matanya menelusuri siapa pelaku yang memanggil nama lengkapnya tadi. Seharusnya belum banyak yang mengetahui nama lengkapnya mengingat ini hari pertamanya.

"Kau..."

Seira terkejut bukan main. Sekitar satu meter dibelakangnya berdiri disana sang kapten tim basket, Seijuurou Akashi.

"Minta maaf lah"

"Hah?"

"Minta maaf!"

Akashi menaikkan beberapa oktaf nada bicaranya.

"Seira, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Yukari khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yukari!" jawab Seira. Ia masih bingung untuk memproses semua kejadiaan ini.

"Kau tidak mencari masalah dengannya kan?"

"Tidak"

Manik ruby Seira kembali beradu pandang dengan manik heterokom Akashi.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, untuk apa aku minta maaf padamu!" ujar Seira kepada Akashi.

"Oh.."

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya. Jarak antara dirinya dan Seira pun semakin berkurang.

"Tidak mau mengaku ya?"

"Aku memang tidak melakukan—"

CKRISH

Sebuah gunting melayang dan hampir saja mengenai wajah Seira. Beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh karena terpotong oleh gunting tadi.

"Ap—"

"Kau tidak sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan, eh?"

Seira masih mematung. Ia masih membayangkan betapa dekatnya tadi gunting yang meluncur ke arahnya. Apa orang itu tidak takut kalau ia bisa saja melukainya?!

"Kau tidak ingat sudah menabrak seseorang di dekat papan informasi?"

Perkataan Akashi tersebut lantas membuat Seira kembali berpikir. Menabrak seseorang?

Ah! Ia ingat merasakan sebuah benturan kecil. Tapi kan, hei itu Cuma benturan kecil. Namun merasa ada aura aneh yang memancar kuat dari sekeliling Akashi, Seira tidak berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"_Etto.. Gomennasai._ Aku tidak menyadarinya saat itu"

"Kau pikir minta maaf seperti itu cukup untuk menebus kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat?"

"Hah? Tapi tadi kan kau bilang sendiri un—"

CKIRSH

Kembali untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah gunting hampir saja mengenai wajah Seira.

"Mengingat kau tidak mengakui kesalahanmu tadi, semua itu tidak cukup"

"APA?! Hei! kau pikir kau—"

Perkataan Seira terhenti saat seseorang berambut hijau cerah menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi, kesampingkan dulu perkaramu yang ini. Pelatih memanggilmu_ nanodayo_" ujar orang itu.

"Hm"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi kepada Seira, Akashi pergi bersama pemuda hijau tadi.

"Seira, kau tak apa?" tanya Yukari setelah Akashi menghilang dari jarak pandangan mereka.

"Aku sangat mengagumi kemampuannya, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ia sangat dingin dan menyebalkan seperti itu" gerutu Seira. Akhirnya selama perjalanan mereka menuju kelas, Seira terus saja menggerutu tentang sikap Akashi yang oh sangat menyebalkan sekali baginya.

* * *

Satu minggu pun berlalu. Seira bersyukur karena ia tidak bertemu dengan si kepala merah menyebalkan itu belakangan ini. Kini di jam makan siang, gadis bermarga Akari tersebut tengah mengisi PR matematika yang lupa ia kerjakan. Walaupun lupa, ia menolak untuk melihat hasil kerja teman sekelasnya.

"Seira, tak mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Yukari. Disebelah Yukari ada sang sekretaris kelas, Hana.

"Iya. Ayo kita makan dulu" timpal Hana. Seira menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis ke dua teman baiknya di kelas itu.

"Kalau aku makan sekarang bisa-bisa aku di penggal saat jam matematika nanti" jawabnya.

"Penggambaranmu terlalu mengerikan" komentar Hana. Ia dan Yukari melambaikan tangan kepada Seira yang kembali berkutat dengan buku catatan matematikanya. Helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar.

"Untung saja hari ini klub menulis tidak ada pertemuan. Jadi tinggal klub musik lalu pulang deh setelah ini" gumam Seira.

* * *

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Seira datang juga. Seira merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum merapihkan buku-bukunya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Semoga di klub musik nanti aktivitasnya tidak membosankan, batin Seira.

"Sei, ada yang mencarimu tuh" ujar Hana. Ia memberikan gestur menunjuk ke pintu kelas.

"Hah?" Seira memutar pandangannya ke pintu. Ia penasaran siapa orang yang mencarinya.

Tepat saat ia keluar dari kelas, sosok pemuda hijau yang tak asing bagi Seira pun menghampirinya.

"Kau yang waktu itu memanggil Akashi kan? Ada apa?" tanya Seira. Ia membatin semoga saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang kapten tim basket.

"Akashi menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ke perkumpulan tim basket _nanodayo_"

Tuh kan, benar saja dugaannya. Bencana apalagi yang akan menimpanya kali ini. Firasat Seira mulai tidak enak.

"Tapi hari ini aku ada—"

"Tenang saja, Akashi sudah meminta izin untuk ketidak hadiranmu hari ini di klub musik _nanodayo_"

Dalam sekejab, Seika mematung mendengar ucapan pemuda hijau yang kini ia keahui bernama Shintarou Midorima—dilihat dari _name-tag_ yang dikenakannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Seira sambil menatap Midorima tak percaya.

"Tak perlu kaget seperti itu _nanodayo_ jika yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang ini adalah Seijuurou Akashi. Sudah, lebih baik segera ambil tasmu! Aku tak mau dilemparinya gunting karena telat membawamu _nanodayo_"

Seira menggembungkan kedua pipinya—hendak protes. Tapi ketika mendengar 'aku tak mau dilemparinya gunting' dari mulut Midorima, berarti mau tak mau ia bertanggung jawab atas satu nyawa seseorang saat ini.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Seira masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menggambil tas selempang miliknya dari meja. Ia juga menyapa Yukari dan Hana terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti Midorima menuju gedung olahraga.

* * *

Midorima melangkah memasuki gedung olahraga diikuti oleh Seira dibelakangnya. Seira melihat tidak begitu banyak anggota disana.

"Disini hanya ada tim utama _nanodayo_" jelas Midorima yang disambut 'oh' dari Seira.

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju empat orang yang ada di tengah lapangan. Seira merasa mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, setelah dilihat-lihat kembali tak ada Akashi disini.

"Dimana Akashi?" tanya Midorima pada pemuda berambut kuning.

"Ah, Midorima_cchi!_ Akashi_cchi_ sedang menemui pelatih sebentar ssu. Kau bersama siapa, Midorima_cchi?_ Pacarmu kah ssu?" respon si pemuda kuning. Seira mengenali pemuda itu. Dia kan seorang model di majalah fashion remaja yang pernah Seira lihat. Ryouta Kise.

"Mana mungkin dia punya pacar, Kise!" timpal pemuda berkulit tan serta berambut _dark blue._

"Kise-_chin_ bodoh" komentar pemuda lainnya yang mendekati kerumunan Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise.

'_Tinggi sekali!'_ batin Seira sambil menatap pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedang membawa snack kripik kentang.

"Mau?" tawarnya dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Ti-tidak. Terima kasih" tolak Seira takut-takut. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan raksasa!

"..Seira-_san?"_

Seira menoleh mendengar ada yang menyebutkan namanya. Suaranya tidak begitu asing baginya.

"Te_cchan?!"_ pekiknya riang saat melihat Tetsuya Kuroko—teman dekatnya semasa TK.

"_Hisashiburi"_

"_Hisashiburi, _Te_cchan!"_

Seira langsung memeluk Kuroko. Berhubung tinggi mereka hanya berbeda 3 cm, Seira dan Kuroko terlihat seperti saudara kembar yang terpisahkan selama beberapa tahun.

"Ah, jadi gadis yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini adalah teman lamamu, Tetsuya?"

Seira mengenal suara itu. Suara yang menyebalkan itu! Pasti Akashi!

"Iya, Akashi-_kun. _Kenapa Seira-_san_ bisa berada disini?"

Kuroko menatap kaptennya yang baru saja memasuki gedung olahraga dengan penuh tanya. Sementara Seira yang mengetahui kehadiran Akashi hanya bisa cemberut.

"Tentu saja untuk memberi gadis itu hukuman karena telah menentangku" jawab Akashi dengan santai.

"Aku tidak pernah—"

CKRISH

"Oh maaf, tanganku terpeleset"

Seira mengutuk Akashi dalam hatinya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya si kapten itu membuatnya jantungan.

"Apa maksudnya Akashi-_kun?"_ tanya sang _phantom player_ pada Akashi. Tentunya ia merasa sedikit penasaran teman Tknya ini bisa berurusan dengan kapten tim basket Teikou.

"Dia akan menjadi pembantu persiapan Kiseki no Sedai mulai dari sekarang.."

"APA?!"

Seira membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya. Apa maksud dari ucapan Akashi ini? Tentunya, Seira belum sadar. Kejadian inilah yang akan memulai segala hubungan antara dirinya dengan Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

-tsuzuku-

* * *

Hajimemashite, setelah sekian lama cuma jadi reader (dan silent reader) di fandom ini akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk publish salah satu ff saya disini. Mohon bantuannya kepada para senpai disini. Mohon maaf kalau Akashi sangat OOC disini.. Maafkan saya.. *dilemparin gunting*

Segala apresiasi dari kalian semua saya hargai. Saya menerima masukan demi perkembangan tulisan saya. Hanya saja saya masih belum berani untuk menerima flame (_ _)

Cover yang saya pakai itu hasil edit di photoscape. Gambar Akashi saya ambil dari sementara yang perempuan itu adalah art karya PeachPit-_sensei_. Saya sama sekali tidak memiliki hak apapun atas keduanya.

Bagi yang mau bertanya tentang beberapa hal yang tidak mengerti saya akan mengundang para chara untuk nimbrung(?) menjawab bersama saya~ Sebagai contoh...

_(Momoi: Aku! Aku!)_

Momoi-san? Ada pertanyaan apa?

_(Momoi: Kenapa Tetsu-kun memanggil Seira-san dengan nama kecilnya? Biasanya kan Tetsu-kun selalu memanggil dengan nama marga)_

Oh, kalau itu karena Kuroko dan Seira kan sudah kenal sejak TK, dan saat TK Seira yang melarangnya untuk memanggil Seira dengan nama marganya

_(Momoi: Curang! Aku juga mau—)_

Yap, pokoknya seperti itu contohnya. Sekian A/N panjang dari saya.

Mohon bantuannya, _senpai-tachi_~


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_ chapter sebelumnya...

"_Sumimasen deshita"_

"_Sekarang jam olahraga. Ayo kita ke gedung olahraga"_

"_Dia itu kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Seijuurou Akashi"_

"_Minta maaf lah"_

"_Etto.. Gomennasai. Aku tidak menyadarinya saat itu"_

"_Sei, ada yang mencarimu tuh"_

"_Akashi menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ke perkumpulan tim basket nanodayo"_

"_Kau bersama siapa, Midorimacchi? Pacarmu kah ssu?"_

"_Dia akan menjadi pembantu persiapan Kiseki no Sedai mulai dari sekarang"_

"_APA?!"_

* * *

Konnichiwa minna! Chapter 2 _update~ _:D

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, me-_review,_ dan mem-_follow_ ff saya ini_. Sankyuu gozaimashita~!_

Baiklah, kalau begitu mari dimulai chapter kedua ini. _Happy reading ssu~_

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_-Unspoken Love chapter 2-_

_._

* * *

"Tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin aku menjadi pembantu disini!" protes Seira. Ia menatap Akashi tak percaya.

CKRISH

"Oh, jadi kau masih mau menentangku?"

Jari-jemari Akashi kini sudah bermain dengan lihainya pada sebuah gunting.

"Bukannya begitu.." protes Seira lagi. "Aku ada kegiatan klub juga. Lagi pula mana ada posisi pembantu"

"Ada. Aku baru saja meresmikannya" balas Akashi. Ia mengambil bola basket yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Kau hanya perlu membereskan kembali peralatan yang digunakan seusai latihan. Itu saja"

"Tapi, Akashi-_san.._"

"Perintahku itu **mutlak**_**, **_Seira Akari"

Seira merinding ketika Akashi menekan pengucapan kata 'mutlak'. Oh, jadi ini kah kekuatan perintah dari seorang Seijuurou Akashi seperti yang ia dengar?

"Akashi-_kun_, boleh kah aku—"

"—tidak boleh, Tetsuya. Kau tidak boleh membantunya. Itu sudah menjadi **tugasnya** mulai dari hari ini"

Seira tersenyum tipis kepada teman kecilnya yang sudah berinisiatif ingin membantunya itu. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_ karena ia memiliki seorang teman sebaik Kuroko, yah meskipun Kuroko itu selalu berwajah datar yang terkadang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"_Daijoubu, _Te_cchan._ Tidak apa-apa kok"

Kali ini Seira mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi menurut seperti ini? Bahkan terhadap kedua orang tuanya saja ia tidak pernah semenurut ini. Apa Akashi itu memiliki sihir yang bisa menghipnotis orang ya?

Selama latihan berlangsung, Seira terus menunggu di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Disana ia berkenalan dengan manajer tim basket, Satsuki Momoi. Sesekali mereka bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Akan tetapi, yang lebih menjadi pokok pembicaraan mereka adalah sang _phantom sixth man player,_ mengingat Momoi menyukai teman kecil Seira itu.

"Latihan selesai!"

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai beristirahat sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika yang lainnya sedang beristirahat, Seira mulai mengumpulkan bola basket yang tersebar di sekitar lapangan.

'_Kenapa aku mau-maunya disuruh seperti ini...'_ curhat Seira dalam hatinya. Ekor matanya melirik Akashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Midorima. Ketika ia mendapati kalau Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari Midorima ke arahnya, Seira buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus berjalan mengambil bola basket—

BRUKK

—dan naasnya ia terpeleset bola karena tidak berhati-hati. Momoi yang melihat Seira terjatuh langsung membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri kembali.

* * *

"Akhirnya~"

Sekarang lapangan sudah rapi, bebas dari bola yang bertebaran. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Seira segera mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi-_san_, tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sudah boleh pulang kan?"

"..."

Akashi hanya diam tidak merespon. Gerak matanya menelusuri setiap sudut gedung olahraga. Arah lirikan mata Seira pun juga mengikuti Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Seira membungkuk kepada Akashi, disusul lambaian tangannya pada Kuroko dan Momoi. Untuk anggota lain sih ia belum begitu kenal, namun Seira hanya membungkuk sebagai tanda pamitnya.

* * *

Seira berlari-lari di koridor gedung tingkat 1 yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung olahraga. Sekarang bagi Seira datang dan merapihkan gedung tersebut seusai dipakai oleh Akashi dan yang lainnya sudah menjadi rutinitas di kesehariannya. Sesekali, Seira membetulkan letak gitar yang berada di punggungnya. Yap, ia baru saja selesai ekskul musik.

"_Sumimasen~"_

Seira menatap seisi gedung. Sepi. Sebuah tepukan di pundak Seira membuyarkan konsentrasi Seira.

"Momoi-_san? Etto.._ kenapa sepi?"

"Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lainnya sedang rapat strategi untuk pertandingan besok dengan pelatih"

"Pertandingan?"

"Iya, besok akan ada pertandingan latihan dengan sekolah lain. Seira tidak perlu datang untuk benah-benah atau apapun itu kok~ Itu yang Akashi-_kun_ katakan"

"_Souka.."_ Seira mulai mengambil sebuah bola basket. "Terima kasih untuk infonya, Momoi-_san._ Akhirnya besok aku bisa seharian beristirahat dirumah~"

Seira bersenandung riang memikirkan hari libur esok ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenangnya dirumah.

"Sama-sama. Aku harus segera kembali menemui yang lainnya. Sampai jumpa, Seira"

Momoi melambai-lambaikan tangannya seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauhi gedung olahraga. Seira membalas lambaian itu sebentar, kemudian ia kembali melakukan tugasnya. Ya, tugasnya. Kini Seira sudah menerima 100% kalau merapihkan seisi gedung olahraga ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya.

* * *

Hari ini Seira kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, di hari liburnya ini dia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke Teikou Academy. Bukan, jangan salah paham dulu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Hanya saja kebetulan ketua klub menulisnya meminta Seira mengirimkan beberapa naskah yang ditulis para anggota ke kantor pos. Jadi, berhubung letak kantor pos berdekatan dengan sekolah, Seira menyempatkan diri untuk datang memberikan makanan yang ia bawa.

Sesampainya disana Seira segera melesat menuju gedung olahraga dan benar saja, terdapat banyak pemain basket dari sekolah lain—Seira mengetahui itu setelah melihat seragam yang mereka pakai.

"Seira? Kenapa ada disini?"

Seira membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Momoi berdiri di belakangnya. Tak jauh dibelakang Momoi ada Akashi dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, aku mau ke kantor pos untuk mengirim titipan dari ketua klub menulis, lalu aku berniat mampir kesini untuk mengantarkan ini Momoi-_san"_

Seira mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan kepada Momoi. Isinya irisan lemon.

"Aku dengar itu bisa mengembalikan stamina" lanjut Seira.

"Oi oi oi, tunggu dulu! Itu tidak beracun kan?" sela Aomine. Ia menatap horror kotak bekal yang dipegang Momoi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Aomine-_san"_ balas Seira. Ia menatap Aomine bingung. Kenapa sikap pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini seperti meragukan masakannya?

Aomine terdiam. Sekarang ia sedang berpikir, suatu hal yang sangat langka untuk seorang Daiki Aomine lakukan. Kemudian sang _ace_ itu memandangi Seira. Gadis itu kan ceroboh, apa ia benar-benar bisa membuatnya? Jangan-jangan hasilnya seperti masakan Momoi lagi.

"Uwaaa! Aku lupa membawa naskahnya!" teriak Seira panik sambil membongkar isi tas yang ia bawa—membuyarkan lamunan Aomine dan yang lain.

"Ceroboh" gumam Akashi pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Seira. Oke, ia tidak mau mencari masalah hari ini jadi Seira memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. Misi utamanya sekarang adalah kembali ke rumah dan mengambil naskah yang tertinggal.

"Ya sudahlah, aku balik dulu. Semangat ya semuanya~" teriak Seira yang kini sudah berlari ke gerbang. Akashi menatap Seira yang tersenyum sambil berlari menjauhi dirinya serta yang lainya.

'_Benar-benar ceroboh'_

* * *

Hari Senin pun tiba. Hari baru. Awalan baru.

Padahal Seira sudah menjaga sikapnya selama ini dihadapan Akashi—berharap ia tidak mendapat masalah atau lemparan gunting lagi. Namun pada kenyataannya, semua itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Hari ini dirinya disuruh oleh Akashi untuk mengepel seluruh gedung olahraga. Sendirian.

"Akashi-_san_, yang benar saja. Gedung ini luas sekali" protes Seira. Ia baru saja datang dari klub musik yang kebetulan jam pertemuannya kali ini cukup lama.

"Perintahku itu **mutlak**, Seira"

CKRISH

Sebuah gunting kembali melayang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Seira masih tidak terima dengan tugasnya hari ini.

"Aku tahu itu, akan tetapi sekarang kan sudah sore sekali, Akashi-_san._ Kalau aku mengepel seluruh gedung, bisa-bisa saat aku selesai nanti hari sudah malam"

Akashi tidak memperdulikan protes yang terlontarkan dari mulut Seira.

"_Mou~~"_

Pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap menuruti seperti apa yang ia perintahkan bukan?

Seira berjalan dengan tak penuh semangatnya ke gudang gedung olahraga untuk mengambil peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Beberapa lama kemudian gadis itu sudah berada di posisinya untuk mengepel.

Akashi berdiri di pintu masuk gedung, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit yang sudah berwarna jingga terang. Rekan setimnya yang lain sudah pulang. Lebih tepatnya sih Akashi sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk pulang. Ia tidak mau mendengar protes yang diutarakan oleh Momoi dan Kuroko kalau sampai mereka berdua tahu sekarang Akashi menyuruh Seira mengepel gedung sendirian.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Seira baru mengepel setengah bagian gedung. Akashi masih tetap pada posisinya mengawasi kerja Seira.

"Tuan muda"

Salah satu pelayan keluarga Akashi kini sudah berdiri tak jauh dari gedung olahraga. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada Akashi.

"Tuan meminta agar Tuan muda segera menemuinya sekarang" ujar pelayan itu.

"Aku masih ada urusan sekarang. Kenapa _tousan_ tidak mengatakannya secara langsung kepadaku?" balas Akashi dingin seolah ia tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan oleh si pelayan.

"Itu karena Tuan sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya sekarang"

Guratan ekspresi kesal mulai terlihat di wajah Akashi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan pelayannya itu.

"Kalau begitu dia harus menunggu lebih lama karena aku masih ada urusan"

"Tapi tuan muda—"

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU MASIH ADA URUSAN DISINI!"

Seira menghentikan aktivitas mengepelnya saat mendengar teriakan Akashi barusan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi-_san_, lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang" saran Seira.

"Dan kau bisa kabur dari pekerjaanmu bukan?" komentar Akashi sambil mendelik tajam.

"Tidak!" kata Seira setengah berteriak. Ia tidak terima Akashi menuduhnya akan kabur begitu saja. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja! Aku akan menyelesaikannya meskipun kau sudah tidak mengawasi lagi!"

Setelah berkata—atau mungkin berteriak—seperti itu, Seira kembali masuk ke dalam gedung dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Ekor matanya dapat melihat Akashi berjalan menjauhi gedung olahraga bersama pelayannya.

"Haaaaah..."

Seira menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambil ikat rambut dari saku seragam dan segera menguncir rambutnya. Dalam hatinya, ia berkata harus cepat menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum hari menjadi malam.

* * *

"_Oh great!"_ gerutu Seira yang baru saja keluar dari gedung olahraga. Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Ia benar-benar telat pulang sekarang. Sebelum jalan menuju rumahnya semakin gelap, Seira memutuskan untuk berlari keluar gerbang.

Jalan menuju rumah Seira bisa dibilang sepi. Itu yang Seira takutkan jika dirinya pulang terlambat seperti ini. Ia tidak mau kejadian sewaktu ia masih kecil terulang kembali.

Setelah melewati sebuah jembatan, Seira membelokkan langkahnya ke kanan yang merupakan arah menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan ketika ia sedang berbelok, Seira melihat beberapa pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan preman mendekatinya.

'_Kuso!'_ batin Seira. Ia berusaha mencari jalan lain, namun salah satu dari preman tadi menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau pergi kemana, eh?"

"Kok pulangnya sendirian? Sudah malam loh"

Seira melangkah mundur. Ia bingung harus kemana sekarang. Tidak! Ia tidak mau membayangkan hal buruk yang mungkin akan dialami olehnya.

"Mau kemana, cantik?"

Seira masih terus melangkah mundur. Dikarenakan hari sudah gelap serta minimnya penerangan di jalan tersebut membuat Seira tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah preman-preman itu.

TAP TAP

Seira membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau!"

Para preman tersebut ikut mengejarnya. Seira semakin panik. Ia menoleh kebelakang sambil terus berlari. Bahkan ia tidak melihat ke arah mana ia berlari dan—

BRUKK

Seira menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh. Ia meringis pelan akibat tubrukan tadi yang cukup keras. Perlahan, iris ruby Seira menatap sosok yang ditabraknya yang juga terjatuh sepertinya.

Seragam dan tas yang sama sepertinya. Murid Teikou Academy!

Seira mendongakkan wajahnya, ia menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Didapatinya wajah orang yang ditabraknya tersebut sangat familiar baginya.

"Seira?"

Seira melebarkan matanya sambil menatap tak percaya seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"A..."

* * *

-tsudzuku-

* * *

Jang Jaaaaaang~ *dihajar karena seenaknya aja buat bersambung*

Kira-kira siapakah yang ditabrak oleh Seira? Ada yang tau? ^^

Uhm, chapter kali ini sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.. Gomen ne minna~ *bows*

Sekarang saya mau membalas review dari guest-_tachi_ ^^

Etto, untuk **Guest-**_san._ Terima kasih atas masukannya! Saya akan pertimbangkan lagi. Tapi mungkin kali ini hanya Akashi saja. Saya belum begitu bisa mengendalikan(?) beberapa anggota Kisedai yang lain. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan me-_review_~

Lalu _guest_ yang kedua, **cannary kin**_-san._ Rizumu boleh atau Rii juga tak apa kok ssu~ ^^ tenang saja cannary-_san_, te_cchan_ gak akan suka sama Seira kok. Seira hanya milik Akashi seorang *dilempar* Uwaaa! OTPnya AkaKuro kah? Kalau gitu sama! :D Hu,um rasanya sedih setiap baca ff yang isinya mereka berselisih. _Hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_

Ah iya, disini ada yang udah liat video spesial (?) di website kurobasu? Jadi nggak sabar nunggu season II dan _update_-an manganya~ ^^

Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Boleh minta pendapatnya untuk chapter ini? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview_ chapter sebelumnya...

"_Tidak mungkin aku menjadi pembantu disini!"_

"_Perintahku itu mutlak, Seira Akari"_

"_Momoi-san? Etto.. kenapa sepi?"_

"_Seira? Kenapa ada disini?"_

"_Oi, oi, oi, tunggu dulu! Itu tidak beracun kan?"_

"_Tuan meminta agar Tuan muda segera menemuinya sekarang"_

"_SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU MASIH ADA URUSAN DISINI!"_

"_Oh great!"_

"_Seira?"_

* * *

Aloha _minna~_

Sebenernya chapter ini udah lama diketik tapi baru 80% jadi baru bisa updatenya sekarang~

Mohon maaf jika sudah menunggu lama. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mari kita langsung ke ceritanya. ENJOY ssu~!

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_-Unspoken Love chapter 3-_

_._

* * *

"A... Aomine-_san?!"_

Aomine menatap Seira bingung. Gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah. Raut wajahnya memancarkan bahwa ia benar-benar panik.

Sang Ace Kiseki no Sedai terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kemungkinan apa saja yang menyebabkan Seira berlari sampai bisa menabrak dirinya.

"Aomine-_san_—" perkataan Seira terhenti ketika bunyi beberapa derap langkah kaki semakin jelas terdengar. Ia segera berdiri dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Aomine. Tatapan matanya menatap tajam para preman yang kini makin mendekat ke tempatnya dan Aomine sekarang.

"Hei, kau! Kemarikan gadis itu!" ujar salah satu preman. Ia berjalan santai mendekati Aomine. Sementara preman yang lain menjaga jarak di belakang.

"Heh? Mau apa memangnya kalian?"

Para preman yang tidak senang dengan sikap Aomine langsung menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Dua orang diantara mereka membawa senjata berupa balok kayu.

"Seira, lebih baik kau mundur ke belakang" kata Aomine. Seira sedikit merasa cemas saat mendengarnya. Karena dirinya, seseorang harus terlibat dengan sebuah masalah.

Melihat Seira yang terdiam dan tidak mau menjauh, Aomine mendorong Seira sehingga gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sementara dirinya berjalan mendekat dengan kumpulan preman tadi.

Seira takut. Ia trauma pada hal seperti ini. Sekarang ia pasrah. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saking takutnya. Kedua telinganya dapat mendengar jelas suara pukulan atau lemparan benda-benda.

Seira ingin membantu Aomine. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Menelfon polisi? Rasanya itu bukan ide bagus.

Setelah sekitar dua menit, suara berisik oleh pukulan serta lemparan barang-barang yang tadi memenuhi indra pendengaran Seira menghilang.

Seira membuka kelopak matanya perlahan—masih takut untuk melihat hal apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya Seira saat ia melihat Aomine berjalan santai mendekatinya disertai sebuah senyuman kecil.

Aomine mengalahkan semua preman tadi?

"Sekarang sudah tak apa, Seira. Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa berada di jalan sepi seperti ini?" tanya Aomine.

Seira mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terkejut atas peristiwa barusan. "Rumahku melewati jalan ini" jawabnya setelah setengah dari kesadarannya pulih.

"Begitu.." Aomine menatap kumpulan preman yang pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di tengah jalan. "Mau diantar?"

Pupil mata Seira melebar mendengarnya. Sebuah senyuman pun muncul di wajah Seira.

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan. Terima kasih ya, Aomine-_san"_

"Tak masalah"

Seira dan Aomine berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Seira. Sesekali, Seira melirik wajah Aomine. Tidak terdapat goresan maupun pukulan di wajahnya. Kalau Aomine sekuat itu kenapa ia bisa kalah telak ya jika berhadapan dengan gunting Akashi?

Cepat-cepat Seira menghapus pertanyaan tersebut dari pikirannya. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba malah Akashi yang muncul coba. Seira rasa ia harus memeriksakan kesehatannya ke rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat.

"Ah, satu hal yang dari tadi membuatku bingung. Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Klub kan sudah bubar sejak sejam yang lalu. Membereskan bola basket tidak selama itu kan?" tanya Aomine. Seira tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku diminta Akashi-_san_ untuk mengepel gedung olahraga. Makanya jadi pulang selarut ini"

"Tega sekali Akashi. Ia seenaknya saja menyuruhmu"

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dengan santainya dari mulut Seira. "Tidak apa kok, Aomine-_san._ Itu sudah menjadi tugasku"

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan Aomine, akhirnya Seira pun sampai di gang depan rumahnya. Ia pamit serta berterima kasih kembali kepada Aomine. Sementara sang pemuda _tan_ itu segera melesat ke sebuah kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari sana—sebelumnya Aomine sudah cerita ke Seira bahwa ia disuruh membeli ramen oleh ibundanya.

'_Coba saja ya Akashi-san bisa sebaik Aomine-san'_

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, saat jam pulang sekolah Seira berlari menuju dapur sekolah. Ia sudah meminta izin dari petugas yang berwenang kalau ia ingin memakai ruangan tersebut sebentar.

Gadis bersurai coklat tua itu menguncir rambutnya serta memakai celemek untuk menghindari kemungkinan ada noda yang akan mengotori seragamnya. Setelah itu dikeluarkannya bahan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah ia bawa.

Seira tersenyum kecil sambil menatap semua persiapan yang sudah ia lakukan. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Seira memulai proses acara masak-memasaknya.

* * *

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore, Akashi memberikan istirahat 10 menit kepada rekan setimnya. Ia bersama Midorima pergi menuju ruang pelatih. Aomine dan Kise duduk di _bench_ sembari meneguk minuman isotonik yang sudah Momoi sediakan. Kuroko duduk disebelah Aomine dan Kise, ia mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Sementara itu, Murasakibara sudah asyik berduaan dengan _snack-snack_ tercintanya.

"Aomine-_san?"_

Kelima makhluk yang berada di dalam gedung olahraga menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggil nama Aomine. Terlebih sang pemilik nama. Ia penasaran siapa orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Seira. Ada apa?"

Aomine meletakkan botol minuman isotonik yang sudah kosong setengahnya sebelum mendekati Seira.

"Ini" Seira menyodorkan kotak makanan berwarna coklat muda ke hadapan Aomine.

Kise yang melihat Seira memberikan kotak makanan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Heee~ kenapa Seira-_chin_ memberikan makanan untuk Mine-_chin_?"

Tanpa diduga, Murasakibara menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya perihal 'Seira', 'memberikan makanan', dan 'Aomine'. Rupanya kalau sudah menyangkut tentang makanan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya ya.

"Ini? Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk kejadian kemarin" jawab Seira sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa kemarin?" Momoi yang sedari tadi menyimak dari kejauhan kini ambil bagian.

"Aomine-_san_ sudah menyelamatkanku dari beberapa preman saat pulang sekolah kemarin.

"Curang! Aku juga mau dibuatkan makanan oleh Seira_cchi!_ Masakan Seira_cchi_ waktu itu enak loh _ssu_~" rengek Kise.

"Aku juga mau dibuatkan oleh Seira-_chin"_ tambah Murasakibara.

Seira hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar aksi demo yang dilakukan oleh Kise dan Murasakibara. Disisi lain, Aomine menatap horror isi dari kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Seira.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai teriyaki burger?!" Aomine melempar tatapan horrornya ke Kuroko yang kini ada disampingnya. Teriakannya tadi mengundang perhatian dari para manusia yang ada disana—termasuk Akashi dan Midorima yang baru kembali dari ruang sang pelatih.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini _nanodayo?" _tanya Midorima yang terganggu oleh teriakan Aomine barusan.

"Aomine_cchi_ mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya dari Seira_cchi ssu!"_ curhat Kise kepada Midorima.

"Bagaimana bisa _nanodayo?"_

"Kemarin Dai-_chan_ menyelamatkan Seira dari preman yang mengganggunya, jadi Seira membuatkan itu sebagai tanda terima kasih"

Akashi menatap tajam Seira yang kebetulan sedang melihat ke arahnya. Jujur saja Seira terganggu dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Akashi yang entah apa maksudnya itu. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi mendekati Momoi.

"Seingatku dulu saat masih TK, Seira-_san_ sering membagikan kue kering kepada teman-temannya di kelas" kata Kuroko menceritakan pengalaman semasa TKnya. Kise dan Momoi mendengarkan cerita tersebut dengan antusias.

"_Mou!_ Seira! Kapan-kapan bantu ajari aku memasak ya?" pinta Momoi. Seira tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Um! Tentu saja!"

CKRISH

Gunting Akashi melayang dan langsung mensunyikan suasana didalam gedung. Semua yang ada disana segera melirik Akashi yang sudah diselimuti aura hitam pekat seperti segera ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing!" perintah Akashi sambil mengacungkan gunting ke rekan setimnya sekaligus Momoi dan Seira. Kise dan yang lainnya langsung membubarkan diri dan pergi ke tempat semestinya mereka sekarang. Ia dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain di tengah lapangan untuk kembali latihan, Momoi yang segera mengambil catatan data para pemain, serta Seira yang hanya duduk di _bench._ Tugasnya baru dimulai ketika semua anggota sudah selesai latihan kan?

'_Baru kali ini aku melihat aura Akashi-san seperti itu. Ada apa ya?'_ batin Seira yang curi-curi pandang melirik Akashi yang tengah mengawasi latihan yang lain. Sedikit demi sedikit, mulai muncul rasa penasaran di dalam benak Seira.

* * *

"Sei" panggil Yukari. Seira yang sedang menyalin catatan biologi dari buku catatan Yukari memandangi wajah temannya itu sebentar sebelum kembali menulis.

"Ada apa?"

"Belakangan ini kau sibuk dengan hukuman dari Akashi ya?"

Seira masih terus menyalin catatan—sekaligus memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan atas pertanyaan Yukari.

"Iya nih! Kita jadi jarang ngobrol denganmu. Setiap pulang sekolah kau selalu saja sudah menghilang dengan cepat" sambung Hana.

"_Gomen ne. _Bukan karena hukuman Akashi-_san_ kok. Kegiatan klub kan juga sibuk"

Yukari dan Hana menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban yang diutarakan oleh Seira. Sekarang jam makan siang, baru saja mereka mau mengajak Seira untuk makan bersama tapi gadis itu sekarang malah sibuk menyalin catatan.

Lamunan keduanya terhenti saat mendengar hentakan keras dari pulpen yang diletakkan oleh Seira.

"Gawat! Aku lupa memberikan laporan ke ketua klub!" Tangan Seira mulai mengambil sebuah map dari damalam tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Yukari, Hana"

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku merasa ketua tim basket itu mengambil Seira dari kita" gumam Hana.

"Setuju..."

* * *

"Terima kasih, ketua!"

Seira membungkukkan badannya dan segera mejauh dari kelas ketua klub musik. Sesekali ia merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Saat Seira sedang memutar pandangannya, tanpa sengaja manik _ruby_ Seira mendapati figur Akashi sedang terdiam—atau mungkin tertidur?—di bangku panjang yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Ia tak salah lihat kan? Itu Akashi kan? Kapten sadis yang sukanya ngelempar gunting itu kan? Dia tertidur? Di jam makan siang? Tapi kenapa?

Seira mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memastikan apakah ia berhalusinasi atau tidak. Dan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan setelah itu adalah ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Itu benar Akashi yang sedang tertidur.

Seira memandangi wajah Akashi—yang kini menurutnya sedang tidur—selama beberapa saat. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan tenang? Seira sama sekali tidak menemukan sisi menyeramkan yang biasanya terlihat jelas di wajah Akashi yang selama ini ia temui.

Gadis beriris _ruby_ itu berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah Akashi. Seijuurou Akashi yang suka melemparinya gunting. Seijuurou Akashi yang selama ini sering mengancamnya dan memerintahnya melakukan berbagai hal. Seijuurou Akashi yang sudah membantunya berkenalan dengan Kiseki no Sedai.

Hampir saja Seira ingin berjalan mendekati Akashi kalau saja ponsel yang ada di saku seragamnya tidak bergetar. Buru-buru Seira berlari menjauhi taman belakang sekolah. Kalau ia sampai ketahuan sedang mengintip—secara tak sengaja—Akashi yang sedang tertidur, bisa-bisa besok ia tidak masuk sekolah dan berada di ruang rawat inap rumah sakit terdekat dari Teikou Academy.

'_Apa selama ini yang aku lihat itu hanyalah sebuah topeng? Jika iya, aku ingin tahu seperti apa sosok yang ada di balik topeng itu...'_

Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, Seira kembali mengingat betapa polosnya wajah Akashi yang sedang tertidur. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari wajahnya memerah karena memikirkannya. Seira pun langsung menampar pipinya sendiri untuk segera mengusir pemikirannya barusan.

'_Tapi walau begitu, aku benar-benar penasaran...'_

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Seira memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Akashi di gedung olahraga dan kebetulan sekali anggota yang lainnya belum datang.

Saat itu Akashi sedang mengecek data yang dikumpulkan oleh Momoi. Tiba-tiba saja Seira datang dan langsung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akashi-_san.."_ panggil Seira.

"..." Akashi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari lembaran data pengamatan Momoi. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas panggilan Seira. Terlebih, sekarang di dalam hatinya Akashi bertanya-tanya mengapa Seira datang ke gedung olahraga secepat ini.

Seira masih menunduk malu. Perlahan, ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Memikirkan tentang 'dirinya', 'Akashi', 'berduaan', dan 'gedung olahraga' membuat detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

Ketika Seira sudah merasa lebih tenang, ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Akashi—mengingat tinggi diantara mereka terpaut sekitar 8 cm.

Saat itu, Seira dapat melihat sedikit tatapan lembut dari kedua manik heterokom Akashi. Maksudnya, ia sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa Akashi menatapnya tajam atau dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Kenapa Seira baru sadar kalau selama ini kedua mata Akashi begitu indah?

Seulas senyum kecil tersimpul di wajah Seira. Ia langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dihadapan Akashi.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ke Akashi-_san. _Akashi-_san_ sudah membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Te_cchan,_ Kise-_san_, Aomine-_san_, Momoi-_san,_ Midorima-_san,_ dan Murasakibara-_san._ Setelah bertemu dengan mereka semua, aku merasa keseharianku lebih berwarna. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_san"_

Selesai membungkuk, Seira kembali tersenyum dihadapan Akashi. Kemudian gadis itu berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga.

"Aku mau ke klub menulis dulu ya, Akashi-_san!_ Nanti aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasku. _Jaa!"_ teriak Seira. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Akashi seiring semakin menjauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi.

Akashi terdiam memandangi Seira dari kejauhan.

"Apa-apaan anak itu" gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Seira menatap bola basket yang ada dipangkuannya bingung. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Momoi yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil mengamati latihan Akashi dan yang lainnya seperti biasa di gedung olahraga.

Seira bukan merasa bingung karena situasi yang ada di sekelilingnya ini, ia justru malah sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Yang membuatnya bingung itu adalah kejadian sebelum ia berada didalam gedung olahraga. Kejadian ketika bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

_-flashback-_

Seusai mendengar bunyi bel pulang, Seira merapihkan buku-bukunya yang berada di atas meja. Ia melirik _sensei_ yang sudah keluar dari kelas, ia pun juga berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

Ketika Seira baru melangkah keluar dari kelas, beberapa temannya dari klub musik datang menghampirinya. Ada 3 siswi dan 4 siswa. Mereka mengajak Seira untuk ikut karouke bersama. Seira sendiri bingung, ia tidak begitu menyukai ke tempat-tempat seperti itu tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya.

Baru saja ia mau menjawab tawaran dari teman satu klubnya itu, sebuah gunting melayang dihadapannya dan langsung menancap di tembok yang berada tepat disampingnya. Seira dan ketujuh anggota klub musik terkejut bukan main melihat gunting yang baru saja melayang di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi gadis ini memiliki keperluan dengan klub basket"

Itu suara Akashi yang sedang mendelik tajam ke para anggota klub musik. Tangannya langsung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Seira dan ia langsung saja menarik Seira menjauh dari tempat tersebut—meninggalkan anggota klub musik yang masih terkejut.

"Akashi-_san"_

Panggilan Seira tidak digubris oleh Akashi.

"Akashi-_san, _tunggu dulu!"

Masih tidak ada balasan dari Akashi. Kapten tim basket itu tetap berjalan cepat dengan posisi tangan masih menarik pergelangan tangan Seira.

"Akashi-_san_, tanganku sakit"

Seira bingung bercampur kesal karena Akashi sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun melepaskan cengkramannya yang begitu erat.

'_Doushite, Akashi-san?'_

* * *

-tsudzuku-

* * *

Baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama _update,_ chapter kali ini dibuat sedikit lebih panjang. Ingat, sedikit aja~ *dilempar*

Tugas sekolah mulai numpuk.. waktu buat ngetiknya jadi terbatas, maafkan saya T-T

Ah iya, saya mau membalas satu review dari _guest_ yang bernama **Nisa Piko**_-san._

Salam kenal Nisa-_san_. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. Seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih ssu~ Chapter kali ini sudah dibuat 'sedikit' lebih panjang. Gimana? Hehe.. jawaban untuk rasa penasaran anda sudah terjawab diatas. Akan diusahakan update cepet dan gak bakalan hatus kok apalagi natik rate-nya~ _Sankyuu~_

Oke deh. Jadi yang terpilih untuk menjadi seseorang yang ditabrak oleh Seira adalah Aomine-_san!_ Selamat bagi kalian semua yang sudah berhasil menebak! *tebar bunga* #abaikan

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang udah baca, review, dan follow! _Arigatou gozaimashita~_

Jadi, jadi.. bagaimana pendapatnya untuk chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Review ya _minna~ ^^ *_kemudian dilempar ke jurang*


	4. Chapter 4

_Preview_ chapter sebelumnya...

"_Rumahku melewati jalan ini"_

"_Tak masalah"_

"_Tega sekali Akashi. Ia seenaknya saja menyuruhmu"_

"_Heee~ kenapa Seira-chin memberikan makanan untuk Mine-chin?"_

"_Ada apa ribut-ribut disini nanodayo?"_

"_Mou! Seira! Kapan-kapan bantu ajari aku memasak ya?"_

"_Kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing!"_

"_Gawat! Aku lupa memberikan laporan ke ketua klub!"_

"_Apa-apaan anak itu"_

'_Doushite, Akashi-san?'_

* * *

Yap! _Update_ chapter 4 _ssu~_

Hm, langsung aja deh. Kita mulai chapter 4-nya!

_Ready.. and go!_ (?)

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_-Unspoken Love chapter 4-_

.

* * *

Malam harinya, saat di rumah, Seira termenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya melingkari sebuah boneka beruang coklat berukuran sedang pemberian dari _obaasan_-nya dulu.

"Hm" Seira mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah ponselnya yang berada di atas meja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, Akashi-_san_ tidaklah bersifat dingin seperti yang selama ini aku lihat.."

"Waktu aku lihat dari sorot matanya saat itu.. terlihat jauh berbeda. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sisi lembut yang ada didalam dirinya"

Kali ini, Seira mengganti pandangannya keluar jendela kamar. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di langit malam itu.

'_Aku ingin mencoba untuk meraih sisi yang tersembunyi itu. Kira-kira kenapa Akashi-san menyembunyikannya ya...'_

* * *

Sesuai niatan Seira semalam, hari ini ingin mencoba untuk dapat melihat sisi lain Akashi—yang menurutnya memang ada dan disembunyikan oleh Akashi. Seperti biasanya, sepulang sekolah ia datang ke gedung olahraga. Kali ini, Seira membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang berisi kue kering buatannya dan sebuah tas lain yang berukuran lebih kecil dibandingkan yang satunya.

Kedatangan Seira ke gedung olahraga bertepatan saat para Kiseki no Sedai sedang beristirahat. Dengan riang, Seira melangkah sambil melompat-lompat kecil menghampiri mereka semua.

"_Minna_, aku bawa kue untuk kalian loh~ Mau?" tanya Seira. Ia menyodorkan tas yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Murasakibara dengan cepatnya segera mengambil dan melihat isi dari tas yang diberikan Seira. Kise langsung merengek dan mulai memprotes tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Murasakibara. Aomine pun ikut ambil bagian dalam perdebatan itu. Sementara Kuroko berusaha melerai ketiga temannya yang sedang berdebat—walaupun keberadaannya tidak dihiraukan oleh temannya yang masih sibuk berdebat—dan Midorima yang terihat risih dengan suara-suara yang timbul akibat debat yang terjadi.

"Akashi-_san,_ kau tidak mau mencobanya?" tanya Seira kepada Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan rekan setimnya.

"Tidak"

Seira sedikit merasa miris ketika mendengar jawaban Akashi yang sangat singkat. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia malah tersenyum dan memberikan tas yang satu lagi kepada Akashi.

"Aku sudah menduganya, maka dari itu aku membuatkan yang ini khusus untuk Akashi-_san._ Bisa dibilang sebagai pelengkap ucapan terima kasihku yang sebelumnya itu~"

Akashi menatap sebentar tas yang diberikan oleh Seira—sepertinya ia sedang menebak apa saja kemungkinan isi yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akashi _monotone._ Tentu saja ditambah dengan tatapan tajam _plus_ intimidasi darinya.

"Ehehehe.." Seira sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke belakang badan. "Buka saja kalau penasaran" jawab Seira yang mencoba membuat Akashi penasaran.

Akashi memprotes jawaban Seira yang tidak jelas itu lewat tatapan matanya, tapi Seira tidak memperdulikannya. Ia sudah tahu kalau pasti akan ditatap seperti itu karena jawabannya yang sudah pasti sangat tidak jelas di mata Akashi. Disisi lain ia bersyukur karena Akashi tidak mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari dalam tas, dan—

KLEK

—ia membukanya. Seira dapat melihat sekilas wajah Akashi terkejut dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Ternyata di dalam kotak bekal itu adalah..

"Sup tofu?"

"Hum!" Seira mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Akashi tadi.

"Kenapa sup tofu?" Ekor mata Akashi menatap tajam Seira.

"Hee? Kenapa memangnya?" Seira memasang wajah pura-pura polos—atau mungkin bodoh.

"Dari sekian banyaknya makanan yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus sup tofu?"

"Um.. karena itu makanan kesukaan Akashi-_san_ mungkin?"

Oh, Akashi makin merasa kesal karena tak satupun jawaban dari Seira dapat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Gadis itu sedang mempermainkannya ya?!

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Ra~ha~si~a~ _teehee!"_

"Seira—" Akashi mengambil gunting merahnya yang sedari tadi beristirahat dengan tenangnya di _bench._

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Weeee~"

Seira menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Akashi, kemudian ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi Akashi. Tentu saja sikapnya barusan itu mengundang perhatian dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai serta Momoi yang memperhatikan percakapan antara dirinya dan Akashi dari jauh.

Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya kabur dari amarah Akashi, ponsel Seira berdering yang menyebabkan pemiliknya berhenti berlari. Dipandanginya oleh Seira layar ponselnya. Panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang sudah sekitar 3 tahun tidak pernah menghubunginya.

'_**Okaasan'**_

Seira menatap kosong layar ponselnya itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan dari ibundanya.

KLIK

"_Kaasan?"_ suara Seira mengecil saat menyebutkan nama panggilan itu. "Ada apa?"

Kuroko yang mengetahui bahwa Seira tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya sejak kecil itu menatapnya khawatir—meski wajahnya tetap terlihat datar.

"Aku mengerti. Hm. Baik, _kaasan"_

KLIK

Kalimat itupun mengakhiri percakapan antara Seira dan sang ibunda lewat telfon tadi. Percakapan yang begitu singkat untuk seorang ibu dan putrinya yang sudah tidak berhubungan sekitar 3 tahun lamanya.

"Seira, tadi itu telfon dari ibumu?" tanya Momoi. Seira mengangguk singkat untuk menjawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa Seira_cchi _terlihat tidak begitu senang saat berbicara dengannya _ssu?"_ Kali ini muncul pertanyaan lainnya dari Kise. Kelihatannya ia sudah berhasil meminta 'jatah' kuenya dari Murasakibara.

Seira menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kise. Nafasnya terasa memberat. Ia bingung antara memilih untuk bercerita atau tidak. Saat melihat tatapan penuh tanya serta harapan dari Kise dan Momoi, akhirnya Seira memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

Seira bercerita bahwa sejak kecil ia tinggal dengan neneknya. Ia kabur dari rumahnya dikarenakan ia sudah tidak tahan dengan peraturan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Seira kecil merasa tertekan pada semua larangan serta peraturan-peraturan itu, makanya ia kabur lalu tinggal bersama sang nenek. Ia juga menceritakan ketika tinggal bersama neneknya lah ia baru mengenal Kuroko. Sekain itu, Seira juga bercerita tentang neneknya yang meninggal saat ia masih tingkat satu di sekolah menengah pertama. Setelah meninggalnya sang nenek, Seira memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa ada niatan kembali ke rumahnya.

"_Etto.._ maaf ya kalau aku malah bercerita yang aneh-aneh. Ahahahaha" Seira tertawa canggung saat merasa atmosfer diantara mereka berubah. "Istirahatnya sudah selesai kan? Lebih baik kalian cepat kembali latihan atau Akashi-_san_ bakal mengamuk loh"

Mendengar kata 'Akashi', Kise dan yang lainnya kembali latihan. Kue yang diberikan oleh Seira juga sudah habis tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Momoi kembali mengambil papan datanya yang ia tinggalkan di _bench._ Seira mengikuti Momoi lalu duduk di _bench._ Ia memperhatikan latihan yang dilakukan oleh Kiseki no Sedai.

Aomine yang sedang _one-on-one_ dengan Kise, Kuroko yang bersiaga di posisinya, Midorima yang hendak men-_shoot_ tapi malah dihalangi oleh Murasakibara, dan Akashi—

—eh, tunggu dulu. Dimana Akashi?

Seira memutar pandangannya ke seisi gedung olahraga. Tidak ada. Akashi tidak ada dimana-mana. Karena penasaran, Seira pun berlari keluar gedung. Barang kali ia bisa menemukannya diluar sana.

Ketika Seira keluar dari gedung, ia melihat Akashi sedang berbicara dengan pelayannya yang waktu itu pernah ia lihat. Diam-diam, Seira mendekati Akashi secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar ia bisa mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"...tetapi semua ini Tuan lakukan agar Tuan muda bisa menjadi calon penerus perusahaan yang baik"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Tamura!"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya"

Seira menyimak percakapan Akashi dan pelayannya barusan. Calon penerus perusahaan? Seira tahu bahwa keluarga Akashi memiliki perusahaan besar atau mungkin malah terbesar di Jepang. Tapi, kenapa Akashi terlihat tidak suka saat disangkut-bautkan dengan hal tersebut?

"Aku memang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan _tousan._ Tapi setidaknya berikan aku kebebasan saat aku berada di sekolah. Mengerti?"

'_Kebebasan?'_ batin Seira. Saat menyadari bahwa percakapan tersebut akan segera berakhir, Seira dengan cepat menjauhi tempat itu. Ia kembali berlari ke arah gedung tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi—mungkin.

'_Jadi ternyata selama ini Akashi-san sama sepertiku...'_ batin Seira selama ia berlari. Ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam gedung, ia kembali duduk di samping Momoi_._ Selang satu menit setelah Seira kembali, Akashi masuk ke dalam gedung. Seira pura-pura mengalihkan penglihatannya ke yang lainnya.

* * *

Latihan pun berakhir. Seira mulai merapihkan bola basket yang bertebaran—seperti biasa. Terkadang ia juga membantu Momoi memberikan minuman isotonik kepada anggota lain. Disaat yang lain sedang beristirahat, Seira melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Akashi yang berdiri di dekat salah satu dinding gedung.

"Akashi -_san.._" panggil Seira. Suaranya terdengar pelan sekali membuat Akashi merasa aneh dengan nada suara Seira.

"Apa?" balas Akashi seadanya. Jeda waktu sesaat sebelum Seira kembali membuka mulutnya.

"_Etto.._ kalau Akashi-_san_ mempunyai masalah dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bercerita, Akashi-_san_ bisa bercerita kepadaku kok"

Kening Akashi mulai mengerut. Apa maksud dari perkataan Seira?

Akashi tidak membalas satu patah kata pun, ia hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Seira.

"Maksudku, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Akashi-_san._ Aku tahu itu! Jadi kalau—"

CKRISH

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Akashi-_san'?_ Kau pikir kau ini siapa?"

Seira terkejut dengan respon yang tidak diduga dari Akashi. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat lemparan gunting Akashi, apalagi yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Jangan berkata kau seolah-olah mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku"

Badan Seira bergemetar. Ia takut dan _shock_ mendengarnya. Suara Akashi.. suaranya lebih menyeramkan dari yang selama ini ia dengar. Tapi, masih ada yang ingin ia sampaikan! Ia tidak boleh berhenti disini!

Di sisi lain gedung, Momoi dan yang lainnya mulai merasakan firasat aneh ketika melihat lemparan gunting tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

"Aku memang tidak mengetahui segalanya tentang Akashi-_san, _tapi aku tahu kalau ini bukan Akashi-_san_ yang sebenar—"

BRAKK

Akashi memukul dinding disampingnya untuk menghentikan perkataan Seira. Ia kesal, ia sangat teramat kesal mendengar omongan Seira.

"DIAM!"

Namun, bentakan itu dihiraukan oleh Seira.

"Dengarkan dulu, Akashi-_san! _Kalau Akashi-_san_ seperti ini terus maka Akashi-_san_ tidak akan pernah bisa melihat keindahan dunia ini! _Mou,_ sudahlah. Tolong lepaskan topengmu itu, Akashi-_san._ Aku mau menolongmu"

"Menolongku? Memangnya kau siapa? Sadarilah tempatmu! Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Seira Akari"

"Aku mengetahuinya!"

CKRISH

SREEEET

Semua yang berada di gedung olahraga langsung terdiam melihat lemparan Akashi kali ini. Bukannya tanpa alasan, tapi lemparan gunting Akashi kali ini berhasil menimbulkan luka goresan di pipi kiri Seira.

"Seira!" teriak Momoi khawatir. Kuroko dan Kise pun menghampiri Akashi yang masih berdebat dengan Seira untuk menghentikan aksi mereka sebelum terlalu jauh.

"Akashi-_san,_ aku mau menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus!" Seira memegangi pipi kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat goresan gunting Akashi tadi. Meskipun ia sudah terluka—untuk yang perama kalinya—, niatnya untuk 'menyelamatkan' Akashi tidak surut.

"Berhentilah untuk mengatakan hal yang sia-sia. Lebih baik kau diam dibandingkan bersikap seolah-olah mengetahui segalanya, Seira Akari"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Akashi langsung keluar dari gedung olahraga. Rekan setimnya tahu bahwa sang kapten benar-benar marah saat ini. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mereka juga tidak mau menjadi 'korban' dari gunting Akashi.

Seira sendiri masih benar-benar _shock_, ia tidak memperkirakan kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Mentalnya tertekan karena bentakan Akashi tadi yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat. Semarah itu kah Akashi padanya? Apa itu berarti semua tebakannya itu benar? Tapi kenapa Akashi tidak mau melepas topengnya? Apa benar-benar dirinya sudah terkurung? Sekuat apakah kurungan itu?

"-_san.."_

"ira-_san_..."

"Seira_-san..."_

Dipanggilan ketiga, kesadaran Seira baru kembali sepenuhya dari lamunannya tadi. Kedua matanya menatap Kuroko yang berdiri tepat didepan Seira.

"Te_cchan..."_

"_Daijoubu desu ka, _Seira-_san?"_

"..._hai. Daijoubu"_

* * *

Sejak insiden perdebatan itu, baik Seira maupun Akashi tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Jika keduanya bertemu di lingkungan sekolah ataupun didalam gedung olahraga, Akashi pasti hanya menatap tajam Seira kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Seira sendiri tidak bisa merespon apa-apa saat itu. Setiap kali bertemu Akashi, ingatan tentang bentakan, amarah, serta lemparan gunting yang berhasil melukai pipi kirinya itu kembali berputar.

Seira tak mau hal itu terulang kembali karena itu akan membuat jarak diantaranya dengan Akashi semakin jauh. Akan tetapi, ia tetap bersikeras ingin 'menyelamatkan' Akashi. Gadis itu sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk memulai percakapan diantara dirinya dengan sang kapten. Atmosfernya terasa sangat berbeda sekarang. Lebih canggung, lebih sulit, lebih mencekam, atau—atau apapun itu—setiap kali dirinya berpapasan dengan Akashi.

Namun, seiring dengan terus terjadinya hal seperti itu membuat niatan Seira makin menguat. Ia harus menyelamatkannya! Harus! Tak peduli jika gunting Akashi akan menorehkan luka yang lebih parah dibandingkan luka di pipinya. Tidak peduli siapapun orang yang berusaha menghalanginya untuk melakukan niatannya tersebut. Karena jika Seira tidak mencoba untuk melakukannya, ia... ia akan merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri untuk suatu alasan pribadi.

Istirahat makan siang.

Hari ini Seira memilih untuk pergi ke taman samping gedung sambil membawa gitarnya untuk ekskul musik nanti. Ia tidak membawa bekal yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari rumah. Mood untuk makannya benar-benar hilang saat ini.

"Haaaaaaaah~"

Seira menghela nafas panjang untuk mengusir semua beban yang berkecamuk dipikirannya saat ini. Kapan ya ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Akashi?

Disaat Seira sedang larut dalam pikirannya, suara derap langkah sepatu terdengar berjalan mendekatinya. Seira menolehkan wajahnya niat tak niat. Ia hanya penasaran siapa orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang ini.

"Seira"

Hal yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Seira adalah sebuah patung kucing berwarna keemasan yang sering Seira lihat di etalase beberapa toko.

"Midorima-_san?"_

Pemuda hijau yang merupakan _shooter_ andalan Kiseki no Sedai tersebut kini berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari posisi Seira yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu _nanodayo"_

Kening Seira mengerut mendengarnya. Apa yang ingin Midorima bicarakan denganya?

* * *

-tsudzuku-

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai~

Kali ini yang menjadi penutup(?) adalah Midorin! Apakah yang akan Midorin lakukan? ^^

Oke, kali ini saya mau bales _reviews_ dulu. Lagi males bales lewat PM soalnya #dihajar

**Haruna Tachikawa**_-san:_ Hoooo~ Selamat karena tebakan anda benar! ^^ Hayooo kali ini bisa nebak apa yang akan Midorin katakan? :D

**ScarletBlood04**_-san: _Oke, ini udah lanjut~ ^^ Yang sekarang ini udah banyak belum Akashi nya? :D

**Nisa Piko**_-san:_ Holaaaa lagi~ ^^ Hm hm, mungkin saja Akashi memang cemburu *lirik Akashi* Bangga kah? Akashi memang pantas untuk dibanggakan XD Yup, udah update nih~ :D

**Yuki Kineshi**_-senpai: _Hum! Itu memang salah satu kelebihan Seira _ssu! _Iya.. pas baca ulang hasil ketikan juga mikir begitu kenama Aomine jadi kayak pakai aura shalala bling bling nya si Kise _ssu._ Modusnya ketauan ya? XD *ditodong gunting sama Akashi* Masih dikit kah? Kalau gitu yang ini lebih dikit dong dibandingkan sebelumnya~?

Yap, selesai! Oke, sekarang saya bingung update chapter selanjutnya itu enakan sebelum AFAID atau sesudahnya. Disini ada yang berencana kesana? Saya dan beberapa teman klub Jepang saya mau kesana di hari keduanya, yang tanggal 7. Siapa tau aja kan ya bisa ketemu disana :D

Oke, segini dulu aja~ Silahkan tuangkan komentar dan pendapat kalian semua di kotak _review_ ya~ XD *kemudian menghilang*


	5. Chapter 5

_Preview_ chapter sebelumnya...

'_Aku ingin mencoba untuk meraih sisi yang tersembunyi itu..'_

"_Dari sekian banyaknya makanan yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus sup tofu?"_

"_Um.. karena itu makanan kesukaan Akashi-san mungkin?"_

"_Seira, tadi itu telfon dari ibumu?"_

"_Etto.. maaf ya kalau aku malah bercerita yang aneh-aneh. Ahahahaha"_

"_Berhenti mengatakan itu, Tamura!"_

"_Etto.. kalau Akashi-san mempunyai masalah dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bercerita, Akashi-san bisa bercerita kepadaku kok"_

"_Berhentilah untuk mengatakan hal yang sia-sia. Lebih baik kau diam dibandingkan bersikap seolah-olah mengetahui segalanya, Seira Akari"_

"_...hai. Daijoubu"_

"_Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu nanodayo"_

* * *

Udah nyampe chapter 5 yah?

Nggak kerasa banget ^^ Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang udah mendukung ff ini ya~ :D _(baik berupa review, follow, atau fave)_

Oke, langsung saja ke ceritanya~

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_-Unspoken Love chapter 5-_

_._

* * *

Seira menatap lurus ke tanah tempat berpijaknya kedua kakinya sekarang. Kurang lebih sekitar tiga meter dihadapannya, sang _shooter_ Kiseki no Sedai menatap tajam ke arah Seira.

Canggung.

Itulah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana diantara Seira dan Midorima saat ini.

"Jadi.. _etto.._ apa yang ingin Midorima-_san_ bicarakan denganku?" tanya Seira memecahkan kesunyian yang sudah terlalu lama berlangsung. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seira.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirimu dengan Akashi _nanodayo? _Kenapa Akashi bisa menjadi semarah itu?"

Bingo! Midorima malah membicarakan suatu hal yang tidak ingin Seira bahas belakangan ini. Kenapa harus tentang Akashi? Kenapa harus tentang kejadian itu? Oh, ayolah. Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaan Seira yang masih _shock_ ketika memikirkan hal tersebut?

"Maaf, Midorima-_san._ Aku tidak bisa memberitahu tentang itu"

Seira menundukkan wajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. _Uwabaki_ yang dipakainya ia terus gesek-gesekan di tanah. Ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan semua ini.

"Hmph, ini bukannya berarti aku peduli atau apa _nanodayo_, tapi kau ini benar-benar orang yang aneh"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya sambil sesekali mengelus patung kucing yang ada ditangannya.

"Aneh?"

Sebelah alis Seira terangkat saat mendengar perkataan Midorima. Dari sisi mana ia terlihat aneh?

"Kau itu kan kenal Akashi karena masalah dan kau juga kesal terhadapnya _nanodayo._ Tapi saat itu kau bilang kau ingin menolongnya. Sangat aneh _nanodayo"_

Iris hijau Midorima mendelik tajam kepada Seira. Tak lama kemudian, ia pergi dari taman samping gedung tersebut. Seira hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang saat melihat Midorima menjauh.

Benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima. Ia memang aneh. Tapi, ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri atas semua tindakannya waktu itu.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Seira membuka sarung gitarnya lalu memposisikan diri untuk bermain dengan gitar kesayangannya itu. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang kini menjadi kalang kabut.

Seira memetik senar gitar—mengetes apakan nadanya sudah pas atau belum. Ketika dirasanya sudah pas, Seira mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya saat ini.

_**Chiisa na egao ga mitai kara**_

_**Boku datte tsuyoku nareru no sa yeah**_

_**Umaretate no haru no nioi ni**_

_**Sakihokoru sakura no hanabira**_

_**Itsudatte makenai you ni nee**_

_**Sou waratte itsumo waratte**_

Seira mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya sambil memutar pandangan dari gitar yang sedang dimainkannya. Di saat itu, gerakan jari tangan yang sebelumnya memetik senar gitar sesuai irama lagu berhenti ketika ia menyadari Akashi tengah memandanginya dari jauh.

"Akashi-_san..._"

Tahu bahwa Seira sudah menyadari kehadirannya, Akashi langsung memalingkan wajah dan berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Tunggu, Akashi-_san!"_

Secara spontan, Seira langsung berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari gitar yang berada dipangkuannya sehingga mengakibatkan gitar tersebut jatuh dan membuat sebuah bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Seira sampai harus memejamkan mata serta menutup kedua telinganya untuk menghindari bunyi tadi.

Semangat Seira pun menghilang karena sekarang Akashi sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangannya. Gara-gara kecerobohannya tadi ia jadi kehilangan jejak Akashi.

Tiba-tiba saja Seira terpikirkan suatu hal.

Kenapa ia merasa ingin mengejar Akashi ya tadi? Bukankah ia masih _shock? _Bukankah ia masih takut untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi? Apa ia benar-benar harus melanjutkan niatannya itu sekarang?

Ya, sekarang Seira yakin bahwa ia harus melanjutkan niatannya tersebut. Ia tidak boleh berdiam diri dan _shock_ terus-menerus. Ia harus menyelamatkan Akashi! Secepatnya sebelum semua ini terlambat.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya di jam makan siang, Akashi berjalan dengan santainya menuju gedung olahraga. Sang pelatih memintanya untuk mengambil beberapa data yang tertinggal di ruang ganti yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga.

Tadinya ia berniat menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Midorima, akan tetapi si Maniak Oha Asa tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar sebelum Akashi menyuruhnya. Sepertinya Akashi memang harus memberi hukuman kepada sang wakil ketua itu.

Menghapus pikirannya tentang Midorima yang kabur dari perintahnya, Akashi menggeleng pelan sambil menatap pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka.

Kenapa pintunya terbuka? Apa ada orang di dalam gedung?

Akashi mengedarkan penglihatannya ke setiap sisi gedung. Didapatinya Seira yang sedang mengepel di dalam. Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada disini? Atau lebih tepatnya kenapa gadis itu malah mengepel gedung di jam istirahat pertama ini?!

"Ah, Akashi-_san.."_

Seira menghentikan akivitasnya saat melihat kehadiran Akashi di pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Seira bingung atas pertanyaan Akashi yang singkat namun tidak jelas apa maksudnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Um, itu..." Seira menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi. Rupanya ia masih takut atas kejadian yang lalu. "Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja"

Akashi mendelik tajam. Iris heterokomnya kembali mengeluarkan tatapan tajam serta intimidasi seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan gedung"

"Ma-maaf kalau begitu. Aku hanya iseng datang kesini lalu saat aku lihat bahwa gedung ini kotor, aku—"

"Berhenti melakukannya. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh datang kesini lagi. Kau sudah tidak menjadi pembantu disini. Pergi dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu ke gedung ini"

Akashi langsung membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari gedung. Sementara itu Seira masih mematung mendengar perkataan Akashi.

Apa? Ia tidak boleh ke gedung ini lagi? Ia sudah tidak jadi pembantu lagi? Yang benar saja!

"Akashi-_san!_ tung—"

BRUKKK

Kaki Seira menabrak ember yang sebelumnya ada dihadapannya dan mengakibatkan air yang berada di dalam ember tumpah. Seira terpeleset dan akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Gagal.

Kedua kalinya ia gagal mengejar Akashi. Apakah perjuangannya ini akan sia-sia? Apakah ia bisa menggapai sang kapten?

Seira masih tak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya yang kini terkulai tak berdaya di lantai gedung. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tidak, ia tidak boleh selemah itu! Tetapi...

Ia bingung, ia frustasi, ia—

—apa ia harus menyerah ya?

Sebuah teriakan histeris dari arah pintu menggerakkan tubuh Seira yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Serira_cchi?!_ Kau kenapa _ssu?"_

Rupanya Kise. Sang model majalah fashion terkenal itu segera menghampiri Seira dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersebut bangun.

"Kise-_san_..." Seira mengadahkan wajahnya untuk dapat memandangi wajah Kise. Wajar saja sih kalau ia harus mengadahkan wajahnya seperti itu mengingat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sangat jauh.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan datang ke sini lagi.."

Kise menatap Seira tak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Seira berkata seperti itu kepadanya?

"Memangnya kenapa Seira_cchi?"_ tanya Kise. Jujur saja ia merasa Seira sudah menjadi teman baiknya seperti Momoi.

"Akashi-_san_ bilang aku sudah tidak menjadi pembantu disini lagi, jadi aku tidak boleh datang. Maaf ya, Kise-_san"_

"Heeeee... apa ini karena kejadian waktu itu _ssu?"_ Kise mulai merengek layaknya seorang anak kecil yang direbut mainannya. Kedua manik madunya mulai terlihat berair.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku janji kok, walaupun aku tidak datang ke sini lagi aku akan tetap bertemu dengan Kise-_san_ di luar. Kalau perlu, aku akan tetap membuatkan Kise-_san_ kue kok seberapa banyak Kise-_san_ mau"

Mungkin saat ini Seira terlihat seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang sedang menenangkan adik kecilnya yang mau menangis. Dan mungkin hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Kise. Setelah selama ini Seira sering datang di latihan mereka, membawa makanan kepada mereka, tertawa dan bercanda bersama mereka, Kise sudah menganggap Seira seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Janji ya _ssu?"_

"Janji! Kise-_san_ bisa percaya kepadaku"

"Oke _ssu"_ Kise melihat keadaan disekelilingnya. "Seira_cchi_ mau dibantu?"

"Kalau itu tidak menyusahkan Kise-_san"_

"Tentu saja tidak _ssu!_ Aku akan membantu Seira_cchi!"_

Seira menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kise sudah kembali ceria. Akhirnya di jam istirahat tersebut, ia bersama Kise membersihkan gedung bersama-sama.

* * *

Kebetulan sekali hari ini Seira sedang tidak ada jadwal ekskul. Selain itu, Akashi tidak membolehkannya ke gedung olahraga.

Mumpung sedang tidak ada jadwal, Seira berpikir ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sudah lama ia ingin datangi. Tempat tersebut tidak begitu jauh dari Teikou Academy. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit jika menuju ke tempat tersebut menggunakan kereta.

Sejak kecil, Seira sering pergi ke tempat yang dimana selalu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tempat dengan angin sejuk yang selalu menerpa lalu pepohonan yang rimbun dengan hamparan air sejauh mata memandang.

Danau.

Itulah tempat favorit Seira. Dengan memandang tempa itu, semua beban pikiran Seira seolah-olah menghilang dalam sekejap.

Untuk dapat pergi ke danau yang ingin ia tuju, Seira harus mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dari jalan menuju rumahnya. Iris ruby Seira menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan disana.

Tanpa Seira ketahui, disaat ia berjalan ke kanan dari gerbang sekolah, sepasang iris heterokom merah-kuning keemasan milik Akashi mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang tengah pergi ke stasiun kereta terdekat. Seira tidak sadar bahwa Akashi menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

* * *

Selain untuk datang melihat tempat yang sudah lama ingin ia kunjungi, Seira juga ingin menemui seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Orang tersebut tinggal tak jauh dari lokasi danau.

Setelah kematian neneknya saat ia masih di tingkat satu sekolah menengah pertama, Seira bertemu dengan seorang wanita tua yang sangat baik hati ketika sedang menyendiri di pinggir danau. Seira sudah menganggap wanita tua itu seperti neneknya sendiri. Kini, ia ingin bertemu dengan nenek itu.

"_Obaasan!"_ teriak Seira riang. Ia berlari layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu neneknya.

"_Ara,_ Seira-_chan_ kah?" Sang nenek mengusap pelan rambut Seira dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, _baasan._ Seira kangen sekali dengan _baasan._ Seira juga ingin bercerita banyak hal dengan _baasan._ Ada suatu hal yang sangat mengganggu Seira saat ini"

Tatapan mata Seira yang tersirat jelas bahwa suatu masalah sangat membebani pikirannya itu membuat wanita tua yang sudah mengenal Seira sekitar 5 tahun tersebut mengajak Seira ke teras rumah yang dulu biasa mereka gunakan berdua untuk berbagi cerita bersama.

"Duduk disini, sayangku.."

"Terima kasih, _baasan. _Haaaah~ belakangan ini aku merasa kelelahan sekali~"

Seira merenggangkan badannya sambil duduk di teras berlantaikan kayu yang sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap dari teh hitam yang dibuat oleh nenek.

"Kau bisa cerita pelan-pelan, Seira-_chan"_

"Uhm! Baik, _baasan"_

* * *

'_Tenang saja, Seira-chan. Pemuda yang kau ceritakan tadi itu pasti memikirkan semua tindakanmu, dia juga mengerti apa tujuanmu. Hanya saja ia masih merasa tidak yakin untuk menanggapinya atau tidak, maka dari itu dia menghindar dengan cara menjauhimu, sayang. Pemuda itu sebenarnya menaruh perhatian yang besar kepadamu'_

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah pada hari berikutnya, Seira terus terpikirkan perkataan _obaasan_-'nya' kemarin.

'_Akashi menaruh perhatian yang besar kepadaku?'_ batin Seira. Ia melirik gerbang Teikou Academy yang sudah beberapa meter ada didepannya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk dapat sampai ke sana—masalahnya ia harus menemui guru sastra jepangnya sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Sei!"

Yukari muncul dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu teman dekatnya itu saat berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Ah, Yukari. _Ohayou~"_ sapa Seira diiringi senyum andalannya yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada Yukari.

"_Mou, _Sei~ Pulang sekolah nanti bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sejarah di perpustakaan ya~"  
Kedua gadis itu akhirnya menginjakkan kaki mereka di halaman sekolah. Seira pura-pura memasang wajah berpikir untuk menjahili teman akrabnya itu.

"Sei~"

Seira tertawa kecil melihat Yukari yang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban darinya.

"_Hai~ Mochiron~"_

"Beneran ya? _Yatta!"_

Yukari mulai melakukan serangan pelukan mautnya kepada Seira. Seira sih pasrah saja menerima pelukan dari arah belakang itu. Semasa SDnya ia sudah terlalu sering dibandingkan masa SMAnya sekarang.

"Seira Akari"

Seira dan Yukari membalikkan tubuh mereka bersamaan saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing di telinga mereka. Rasanya seperti déjà vu ketika melihat Akashi berdiri satu meter dibelakang mereka.

"Akashi-_san..?"_

Didalam hatinya, Seira sangat kaget dan tak percaya. Akashi memanggil namanya? Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Apa ini berarti ia sudah tidak—

SREEEEET

CKRISH

"?!"

—tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba melempar gunting lagi? Apa kesalahannya kali ini?

Seira mulai mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang ia lakukan dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tidak, rasanya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Kenapa—"

"Itu karena kau tidak menaati peraturan sekolah untuk langsung pulang ke rumah"

"Eh?"

Tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?

Seira mencoba mencerna perkataan Akashi tadi. Hm.. tunggu dulu.. jangan bilang...

"Akashi-_san_ melihatnya?"

Yang ditanyai pertanyaan tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya melempar tatapan aneh yang sama sekali Seira tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kemudian, setelah melempar tatapan tersebut, Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah yang berlawanan arah dari tempat berdirinya Seira sekarang.

"Apa maksudnya, Sei? Tidak menaati peraturan sekolah?" tanya Yukari. Diam-diam gadis itu melirik Akashi yang makin menjauh.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok, Yukari"

Seira membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan. Yukari kesal karena pertanyaannya di jawab menggantung seperti itu.

"Seira! Cerita kepadaku~ Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Yukari berusaha mengimbangi irama langkah kaki Seira yang makin lama makin bertambah cepat. Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Hei, Seira! Jangan diem aja, ayo jawab! Hoi! Sei! Seira!"

Teman dekat Seira itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya—kesal. Sementara Seira semdiri masih fokus dengan pikirannya saat ini.

'_Akashi-san melihatnya? Apakah ini bentuk perhatian yang dimaksud baasan?'_ pikir Seira. Ia masih tidak menghiraukan teriakan Yukari yang berada disampingnya.

"Hoi! Sei—"

"Yukari"

Iris ruby Seira tiba-tiba saja menatap lurus iris coklat Yukari—membuat yang ditatapnya menjadi terkejut.

"Sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester kan?"

"Huh? Iya. Satu minggu lagi kita ujian. Kenapa?"

"Mulai hari ini, setiap jam pulang sekolah kita belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota ya?"

"Eh? Beneran?"

"Iya. Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita ke kelas. Aku harus menemui Yamanaka-_sensei"_

Seira menarik pergelangan tangan Yukari untuk berlari menuju kelas mereka. Yukari sih merasa senang saja diajak untuk belajar bersama Seira—yang dulunya selalu menjadi juara satu umum di SD. Hitung-hitung sekalian minta diajarin gitu.

Berbeda dengan Yukari yang memikirkan tentang acara belajar bersama mereka, Seira malah memikirkan kelanjutan rencananya. Sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester, kemudian akan banyak kegiatan di kelas. Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak. Pokoknya ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Akashi sebelum kegiatannya semakin menumpuk!

Yaaa.. itu hanya keinginannya semata. Tapi, merelasasikannya itu..

Bagaimana ya caranya agar Seira bisa menjelaskan alasan tersembunyi dirinya atas semua tindakan yang dilakukannya waktu itu? Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua ini? Apakah Akashi mau mendengarkan dan menerima semua alasannya?

Jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Seira sekarang. Secepatnya, sebelum ia terbatasi oleh kegiatan yang akan semakin menumpuk...

* * *

-_tsudzuku-_

* * *

Chapter 5 _end!_

Akhirnya, saya memutuskan update ff ini sebelum ke AFAID besok XD Disini ada yang tanggal 7 (besok) ke AFA? Semoga kita ketemu ya~ :D

Ah iya, lirik lagu yang saya bold+italic itu adalah salah satu bagian dari lirik lagu 'Laugh Away'-nya YUI. Ini saya berikan terjemahannya jika kalian penasaran~ :)

_**Aku ingin melihat senyum kecilmu**_

_**Aku juga ingin menjadi lebih kuat, yeah**_

_**Wangi musim semi yang segar**_

_**Kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran**_

_**Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya**_

_**Jadi tertawalah, selalu tertawa**_

Yaaa intinya di pas nyanyiin lagu itu si Seira sekalian curhat *dihajar sama Seira*

Belakangan ini saya lagi perang sama modem, jadi maaf karena tidak membalasnya.. yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih karena kalian masih setia sama ff ini~

Oh iya, buat kalian-kalian semua! Di chapter depan saya mau memberikan kejutan(?) kepada kalian~ Ada yang tahu kira-kira apakah 'kejutan' yang saya maksud? ^^ (readers: Chapternya lebih panjaaaaaaaang!)

Yup, kalau gitu saya hadirkan Seira untuk mengakhiri A/N kali ini. Sei! _Kocchi kocchi!_

(Seira: _Baka Master _-_- Hm, pokoknya gitu. Tunggu aja kejutan yang gak bermutu dari Master. Ending kali ini gitu banget ya? Ada yang bisa bantuin aku kasih trik-trik gimana menggapai(?) hati Akashi-_san?_ Mohon bantuannya ya, _minna!_ Sekian dan terima kasih~)


	6. Chapter 6

_Preview_ chapter sebelumnya...

"_Hmph, ini bukannya berarti aku peduli atau apa nanodayo, tapi kau ini benar-benar orang yang aneh"_

"_Tunggu, Akashi-san!"_

"_Berhenti melakukannya. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh datang kesini lagi"_

"_Seriracchi?! Kau kenapa ssu?"_

"_Maaf. Aku tidak akan datang ke sini lagi.."_

"_Ara, Seira-chan kah?"_

"_Terima kasih, baasan. Haaaah~ belakangan ini aku merasa kelelahan sekali~"_

'_..pemuda itu sebenarnya menaruh perhatian yang besar kepadamu'_

"_Itu karena kau tidak menaati peraturan sekolah untuk langsung pulang ke rumah"_

"_Akashi-san melihatnya?"_

* * *

_Holaaaa minna~_

Oke, langsung saja saya akan memberitahukan apa kejutan yang saya maksud kemarin(?)

Jadi, kejutannya adalah...

Jang jaaaaaang~! Ini adalah chapter terakhirnya 'Unspoken Love' _ssu!_

Eiiiit.. tunggu dulu, jangan lemparin saya dengan gunting-gunting itu. Nanti dibawah saya akan menjelaskan kenapa saya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah chapter terakhirnya~ :D

_Se~No! Happy reading ssu~_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana selesainya ujian tengah semester bagi seluruh angkatan di Teikou Academy. Hari ini bertepatan juga dengan sudah sekitar dua minggu Seira tidak bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Maklum, ia memfokuskan diri untuk ujian kali ini.

Ujian sudah berakhir. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja kalau-kalau ada mata pelajaran yang remedial. Seira sih tidak perlu pusing memikirkan remedial, semua mapel ujian yang diikutinya pasti lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan—itu kata Yukari.

Sebenarnya, untuk mengisi waktu luang dalam seminggu ini Seira berencana ingin menemui anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kangen rasanya. Ia kan sudah dekat dengan mereka semua, wajar saja Seira merasa kehilangan saat ia dilarang datang ke gym.

Temui. Tidak. Temui. Tidak. Temui. Tidak..

Seira bingung untuk menentukan pilihan yang akan ia ambil. Apakah ia membiarkan dirinya terancam bahaya gunting yang dipastikan akan menghujaninya demi menghilangkan rasa rindunya ataukan ia memilih untuk menjaga keselamatan diri tapi ia akan terus-menerus dilanda rasa rindu?

Hm.. rasanya pilihan kedua bukan ide yang baik. Oke, Seira memilih pilihannya yang pertama. Mungkin saja ini sudah waktunya ia untuk kembali berhadapan dengan sang kapten Tim Basket Teikou Academy itu.

Seira melirik tas yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Ia sudah membawa beberapa kue dari rumahnya. Mungkin memang benar, ia sudah berniat dari awal untuk menemui mereka semua hari ini.

* * *

"SEIRA_CCHI!"_

Teriakan dari Kise lah yang pertama kali ia dengar saat melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Disusul oleh teriakan Momoi dan tatapan terkejut dari anggota lainnya. Kuroko dan Akashi tidak termasuk. Kenapa? Pertama, karena wajah Kuroko minim ekspresi. Kedua, Akashi sedang tidak berada di dalam gedung olahraga.

Pelukan maut dari Kise dan Momoi menjadi hadiah pertama yang Seira terima. Jujur saja ia sangat senang dan lega mendapat respon seperti itu.

"Akhirnya Seira datang ke sini~" ujar Momoi yang tengah memeluk Seira.

"Iya _ssu!_ Kami semua merindukan Seira_cchi!"_ tambah Kise. Pemuda satu ini terlihat begitu antusias serta bersemangat.

"Tidak. Tidak semuanya _nanodayo"_ komentar Midorima. Pemuda hijau itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil mendelik tajam ke Kise.

"Heee~ Midorima_cchi_ terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya _ssu~"_

"Aku tidak _tsundere nanodayo!"_

Seira tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan antara Kise dan Midorima. Benar, inilah yang ia rindukan. Semua canda tawa yang ia hanya dapatkan disini dari para pemuda berambut pelangi beserta sang manager cantiknya.

"Hentikan semua ini _nanodayo!_ Dan Seira, lebih baik sekarang kau menjelaskan masalahmu waktu itu dengan Akashi _nanodayo!"_

"Heee?"

Kelopak mata Seira melebar mendengarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba diungkit masalah ini lagi? Dan kenapa Midorima lagi yang memulainya?

"Benar yang Midorin katakan Seira. Mungkin saja kami semua bisa membantu" kata Momoi. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Seira pelan diiringi senyuman kecil.

Wajah Seira tertunduk. Menceritakan masalahnya ya..

"Sejak Seira-_chin_ bertengkar dengan Aka-_chin_ waktu itu, hampir setiap hari gunting Aka-_chin_ selalu melayang"

Sang Center pun ambil suara dalam percakapan ini. Pertahanan Seira yang semula tidak mau memberitahukan alasan pribadinya dalam masalah Akashi, kini mulai runtuh. Semuanya jadi menderita karena perdebatannya dengan Akashi waktu itu.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas panjang, akhirnya Seira memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Yang lainnya pun bersiap mendengarkannya dengan serius—untuk Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Midorima diragukan keseriusannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Akashi-_san_ karena aku memaksanya untuk melepaskan topengnya itu.."

"Huh? Topeng? Memangnya Akashi memakai topeng?"

"Bukan topeng yang seperti itu, Aomine-_san"_ Seira menatap tajam Aomine yang memotong pembicaraannya. "Topeng dalam artian lain. Maksudnya, aku memaksa Akashi-_san_ untuk menunjukan dirinya yang asli"

"Jadi maksud Seira, Akashi-_kun_ yang sekarang ini bukan Akashi-_kun_ yang asli?" tanya Momoi. Seira mengangguk singkat untuk menjawabnya.

"Darimana Seira_cchi _tahu hal itu _ssu?"_

"Karena aku sama sepertinya"

"Sama?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku ini putri dari pemilik perusahaan Yume Group. Aku mengalami dan juga merasakan apa yang Akashi alami selama ini. Semua peraturan-peraturan yang diberikan oleh _tousan_ sejak aku masih kecil, hilangnya kebebasanku, dan kesiapanku untuk menjadi calon pewaris perusahaan.. semua itu aku alami. Akashi-_san_ juga. Hanya saja, aku memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan Akashi-_san"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan jalan yang berbeda _nanodayo?_ I-ini bukan berarti aku penasaran atau apa _nanodayo!"_

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya—menolak untuk bertatap mata dengan sang pencerita. Seira sempat tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan _tsundere_-nya Midorima sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku memilih untuk kabur dari semua itu, sedangkan Akashi-_san_ memilih untuk menerimanya. Dia menerima semua tugas dan peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh ayahnya"

Jeda waktu sejenak. Yang lain masih serius mendengarkan.

"Oleh karena itu, melihat Akashi-_san _yang sekarang ini rasanya.. rasanya aku seperti melihat diriku yang seandainya tidak kabur waktu itu. Terkurung dalam sangkar yang tiap harinya terus memberikan tekanan. Begitu rapuh sampai-sampai tidak mampu mengepakkan sayap dengan bebas. Untuk itu.."

Air mata yang tadinya menumpuk di pelupuk mata Seira kini mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku ingin membantunya. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin melihat Akashi-_san_ bebas menunjukan ekspresinya maupun perasaannya.."

"Seira.."

Momoi mendekap Seira sambil sesekali mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. Jari-jemarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Seira.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya. Aku hanya ingin ia merasa bebas..."

Isak tangis Seira mulai terdengar ke seisi gedung olahraga. Ya, dikarenakan kondisi gedung hanya diisi oleh Kiseki no Sedai serta keenam orang yang disana sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Seira—meski diselingi dengan bunyi kunyahan Murasakibara—, suara tangisan Seira terdengar jelas bagi siapapun yang berada disana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Seira_cchi_ menangis _ssu._ Apa hal ini sangat membebaninya _ssu?" _tanya Kise kepada Kuroko. Sesekali iris madunya menatap Seira yang tengah menumpahkan semua air matanya yang selama ini ia tahan di pundak Momoi.

"Mungkin saja, Kise-_kun"_ balas Kuroko singkat _plus_ wajah datarnya. Tiba-tiba saja terputar di pikirannya memori saat ia masih TK.

_-flashback-_

"_Ceila-can cedang menunggu ciapa?" tanya Kuroko kecil pada Seira yang berdiri di gerbang TK. Dilihatnya sedari tadi, Seira terus menatap ke sekeliling TK._

"_Ceila cedang menunggu baacan" balas Seira. Ia menatap temannya yang bersurai biru langit sambil terus cemberut._

"_Bukan menunggu ayah dan ibu Ceila-can?"_

"_Bukan, Teccan. Ceila tinggal dengan baacan. Ceila tidak tinggal dengan oltu Ceila. Makanya Ceila menunggu baacan"_

_-end flashback-_

"Seira-_san _tinggal di rumah _obaasan_ kan sewaktu kecil?" tanya Kuroko.

Seira menatap iris biru langit teman kecilnya perlahan. "Iya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tinggal bersama orangtuaku". Sesekali masih terdengar isak tangis Seira meskipun kini tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Jadi masalah yang tersisa tinggal Akashi saja ya" gumam Aomine.

"Akashi..."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Midorima saat mendengar Midorima mengucapkan nama Akashi dengan intonasi yang aneh.

"Ada apa dengan Akashi_cchi_, Midorima_cchi?"_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kise, Midorima malah mengarahkan tangannya untuk menunjuk pintu masuk gedung. Disitulah mereka semua baru sadar bahwa Akashi sudah lama berdiri disana memperhatikan mereka.

Akashi hanya menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi rekan setimnya sekaligus Momoi yang terkejut seperti melihat hantu—Seira tidak termasuk karena ia masih mengatur tangisannya. Mereka pikir Akashi ini hantu apa?!

Perlahan, Akashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Seira yang terduduk disamping Momoi.

"Akashi-_kun, _ini—"

"Diam, Tetsuya"

Tap.. Tap.. Tap...

Jarak diantara Akashi dan Seira semakin mendekat. Seira mulai pasrah. Mungkin saja gunting Akashi akan melukainya lebih parah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Gadis bermarga Akari itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya menghadap lantai gym. Pasrah atas apa yang akan Akashi lakukan nanti kepadanya. Anggota yang lain juga pasrah. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi.

PUK

Diluar dugaan mereka semua—termasuk Seira sendiri—, Akashi malah meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Seira. Kemudian ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Seira pelan.

"Berhenti menangis"

Seira mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan saat mendengar perkataan—yang mungkin baginya adalah perintah—dari Akashi.

"Anak pintar.." lanjut Akashi. Pemuda itu masih mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut Seira saat melihatnya sudah berhenti menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi kembali berdiri—sebelumnya ia membungkuk saat mengacak-ngacak rambut Seira. Pemuda bersurai merah cerah itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu gym. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Akashi-_san.._"

Akashi menoleh kan kepalanya sedikit mendengar Seira memanggil namanya. Perlahan, iris heterokom-nya mulai menangkap sosok Seira kini tengah membungkukkan badannya dalam posisi duduk. Kening gadis itu sekarang sudah menyentuh lantai gym.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku sebelumnya. Aku hanya—"

"Aku mengerti. Lagipula, Seira..."

Akashi menhentikan perkataannya. Rekan setimnya mulai penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Akashi. Sementara Seira sendiri mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi sekarang.

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk membebaskan diri sesekali?"

BRUSHH~

Angin yang masuk melalui pintu gedung membuat rambut merah Akashi bergoyang. _Cape_ Teikou Academy yang ia pakai juga melambai-lambai karenanya. Angin di musim gugur memang indah. Hebusan angin tadi membuat beberapa helai daun dari pohon yang ada di depan gedung olahraga berguguran tepat dibelakang Akashi.

Namun, bukan pemandangan dari daun-daun tersebutlah yang menarik perhatian Seira. Memang, itu salah satu yang membuatnya melebarkan kelopak matanya. Tapi hal yang justru membuat Seira terkesima itu karena saat daun-daun berguguran di belakang Akashi, sang kapten sedang menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman.

Ya, seulas senyuman.

Senyuman Akashi yang pertama Seira lihat.

Mungkin bukan hanya Seira melainkan juga Kiseki no Sedai.

Padahal, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu tangisan Seira berhenti dikarenakan perintah dari Akashi, tetapi sekarang air matanya kembali menuruni kedua pipi Seira. Gadis itu sangat bersyukur sekarang. Lega serta bahagia kini memenuhi perasaannya saat ini.

Syukurlah, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Ternyata tanpa Seira ketahui semenjak insiden perdebatannya waktu itu, secara perlahan topeng Akashi mulai luntur. Pemuda itu hanya tidak tahu harus menunjukkan dirinya serta perasaannya—yang selama ini selalu tertahankan—atau tidak. Karakter keras dan dinginnya selama ini adalah hasil dari bimbingan yang diberikan oleh _tousan_-nya sejak kecil.

"Ah ya, Seira.." Akashi melirik Seira yang masih diam di posisinya akibat senyumannya tadi. Seira hanya melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya untuk membalasnya. Lidahnya masih kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau putri dari pemilik Yume Group kan?"

"I-iya?"

Seira bingung karena tiba-tiba Akashi menanyakan hal tersebut. Ada apa?

"Sejak lama perusahaan _tousan_ bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu. Nanti malam, aku beserta orang tuaku akan berkunjung ke rumah dari pemilik Yume Group. Itu berarti rumah yang akan dikunjungi keluargaku adalah rumahmu kan?"

Kedua mata Akashi menatap lurus ke arah Seira. Seira sendiri malah terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ternyata keluarganya berhubungan dengan keluarga Akashi.

"Iya. Memangnya ada keperluan apa?"

"Hm, keperluan apa ya..." Akashi memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia lupa apa tujuan keluarganya ingin mengunjungi keluarga Seira.

Seira dan yang lainnya menatap Akashi dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Apa keperluan keluarga Akashi ya?

"Ah, untuk melamarmu mungkin?"

"Oh.. begit—APAAA?!"

Semuanya terkecuali Akashi terkejut bukan main atas perkataan Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko yang pada dasarnya minim ekspresi itu sempat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya walau hanya dalam hitungan detik. Murasakibara yang biasanya tidak memperdulikan hal lain selain makanan kini menjatuhkan bungkus snack yang ia pegang. Midorima juga terkejut hanya saja ia menutupinya dengan sifat _tsundere_ akut miliknya. Sementara itu Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi berteriak histeris yang menambah efek dramatisasi dari perkataan Akashi.

Wajah Seira sendiri sudah memanas dan merah. Apa-apaan maksud Akashi itu? Ia kan masih kelas 2 SMA! Jangan-jangan selama ini kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan suatu hal dari Seira.

"Kalian semua bodoh sekali mempercayai hal itu, terutama kau Seira. Tentu saja orang tuaku datang berkunjung untuk membahas bisnis perusahaan" kata Akashi.

Kali ini wajah Seira lebih memerah dibandingkan tadi. Jadi Akashi menipunya? Tapi kenapa seperti itu? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Itu kan sama saja seperti Akashi mempermainkan perasaannya.

Mungkin.

Memangnya kapan sih Akashi pernah memainkan perasaan seorang perempuan? Mungkin Seira-nya yang terlalu naif karena perkataan seperti itu saja sudah mampu membuanya _blushing_ berat.

Tapi siapa juga sih yang tidak _blushing_ kalau mendapat kata-kata seperti itu dari seorang Seijuurou Akashi.

"_Hi.._"

"Hm?"

Akashi melirik Seira yang menundukkan wajahnya dan juga mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"_Hidoi! Mou,_ Akashi-_san _me.. me.." Seira makin mengeraskan kepalan tangannya seolah-olah ia sedang menahan emosinya yang siap meledak sekarang juga.

"AKASHI-_SAN _MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Seira yang kemudian langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat perkara kejadian. Momoi dan Kise berlari mengejar. Aomine tertawa melihat Seira yang ditipu oleh Akashi seperti itu. Midorima hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan Murasakibara kembali memakan snacknya.

Sementara itu Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Seira yang berlari menjauh sambil mengomel-ngomel hal yang tak jelas tentang dirinya. Kemudian sang kapten menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Sebelah alis mata Akashi terangkat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau Akashi-_kun_ mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang keluarga Akashi-_kun_ yang ingin membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan keluarga Seira-_san._ Tetapi kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak mengatakan bagaimana perasaan Akashi-_kun_ yang sebenarnya terhadap Seira-_san?"_

Akashi kembali tersenyum kecil. Tidak biasanya pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai ini banyak bicara.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi melemparkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Seira yang sekarang sedang curhat ke Momoi dan Kise. Tatapan matanya melembut melihat si gadis beriris ruby itu.

"Bisa seperti ini terus saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang ini, Tetsuya.." jawab Akashi. Kuroko ikut mengalihkan penglihatannya ke objek yang menjadi tujuan tatapan Akashi. Teman kecilnya itu mungkin sudah benar-benar meruntuhkan topeng dari sang kapten.

"_Hai._ Aku mengerti maksudmu, Akashi-_kun..."_

* * *

_-owari-_

* * *

Baiklah sesuai janji saya diatas, saya akan menjelaskan kepada kalian kenapa ini merupakan chapter terakhir dari Unspoken Love.

Jadi alasan pertama saya menamatkannya disini dengan ending yang sangat menggantung seperti itu karena judul ffnya. Kenapa judul ffnya? Di scene ending saat Kuroko bertanya kepada Akashi itu sebenarnya adalah scene cadangan karena Akashi menolak memakai scene aslinya. Seperti inilah scene yang aslinya...

* * *

_Kuroko: "Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"_

_Akashi: "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kuroko: "Aku tahu kalau Akashi-kun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang keluarga Akashi-kun yang ingin membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan keluarga Seira-san. Tetapi kenapa Akashi-kun tidak mengatakan bagaimana perasaan Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya terhadap Seira-san?"_

_Akashi : "Itu karena judul dari cerita ini adalah Unspoken Love, Tetsuya. Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya maka judulnya menjadi tidak cocok"_

* * *

Awalnya seperti itu scene-nya. Tapi, Akashi mengancam saya akan menghujani saya dengan gunting selama 7 hari 7 malam kalau tidak diganti. Maka dari itu scennya berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Yang kedua, setelah tau bahwa hubungan diantara Seira dengan Akashi masih menggantung dan tidak jelas seperti ini maka dari itu saya berniat membuat antara omake panjaaaaang atau sequel berchapter. Untuk itu saya minta bantuan dari kalian semua! Mohon pendapat kalian ya, lebih milih omake panjaaaang atau sequel berchapter? Tolong bantuan pendapatnya ya~

Soalnya, saya sudah mempersiapkan 2 alur yang berbeda untuk itu. Jadi pilihan dari kalian semuanya lah yang menentukan nasib hubungan Akashi dan Seira!

Hm, chapter ini saya update kilat karena saya punya firasat kalau mulai minggu depan tugas saya semakin banyak. Jadi begitulah, saya update ini sekarang. Semoga chapter terakhir ini kalian suka yaaaa!

Oke deh!

Special Thanks to:

**enjoytea3**

**UseMyImagination**

**Haruna Tachikawa**

**loliconkawaii**

**Yuki Kineshi**

**Guest**

**cannary kin**

**4titude4ever**

**Nisa Piko**

**ScarletBlood04**

**Akibahara Hisui**

**ChizuGawa**

**Zeze95**

**babanana**

**baka-nyan4**

**IoDwi**

Terima kasih juga buat seorang sahabatku serta teman sekolahku yang udah jadi _silent readers_ di ff ku yang ini! Saya juga berterima kasih kepada kalian, para _silent readers_! Terima kasih sudah mendukung Unspoken Love sampai sejauh ini~ *bows*

Antara omake atau sequel nya itu saya akan publish satu bulan dari sekarang. Setelah pendapat dari kalian masuk lalu saya hitung yang terbanyaknya, maka saya akan langsung ketik alurnya.

Sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa lagi diantara 'omake' atau 'sequel' dari Unspoken Love!

_Jaa, minna! Arigatou gozaimasu!_


	7. AN

Holaaa minna~

Setelah saya lihat hasil voting antara omake dan sequel lebih banyak sequel, maka sequel lah yang saya pilih~ ^^

Terima kasih sudah mau membantu memberikan pilihan kalian~

Jika tidak ada halangan, saya akan publish sequel dari Unspoken Love ini tanggal 27 nanti.

Dan judul untuk sequelnya adalah..

Jang jaaaaang!

**すべて ここ で 終わった **a.k.a** Everything Ended Here**

Oke, sebenarnya saya juga ingin balas reviews disini~

* * *

**IoDwi**_-san:_ Terima kasih banyak telah mengikuti ff ini ssu~ Yosh! Tunggu sequelnya ya~

**ScarletBlood4**_-san:_ Uhm, keinginan Scarlet-_san_ akan terpenuhi dengan sequel dari ff ini ^^ Terima kasih sudah mendukung ff ini ya~

**UseMyImagination**_-senpai:_ Aaaaa~ Halo Use-_senpai~_ Maaf ya kalau endingnya mengecewakan gitu.. Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya, _senpai_

** .gyaru**_-san: _Aaaaa *ikutan teriak* Hum! AFA ramaiiii sekali~ ehehehehe.. _douzo_, tunggu ya, Anna-_san_~ Terima kasih ^^ _(gomen ne, pen namenya nggak bisa ditulis dengan benar. FFn nya aneh nggak bisa ngesave secara lengkap namanya)_

**Nisa Piko**_-san:_ *ikutan teriak lagi* *ditimpuk Seira* Maaf ya endingnya ngegantung kayak gini (sebenernya sengaja #ditimpuk) Hum, saya akan buat sequelnya.. Terima kasih atas dukungannya~

**Megane29**_-san: _Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini~ _Hai,_ tunggu aja ya~ ^^

**4titude4ever**_-san: _Hehehe.. abis hiatus ya.. Un! Sequelnya dalem proses nih. Terima kasih atas dukungannya *dihajar karena ngucapin kalimat yang sama terus dari tadi*

**Akibahara Hisui**_-san: Iie,_ nggak apa-apa kok ssu~ Yap, tunggu aja ya sequelnya. _Sankyuu~_

**Yuki Kineshi**_-senpai: _Semangat juga buat Yuki-_senpai_~ hehe.. Awalnya berencana buat omake, tapi karena sequel banyak yang milih jadinya sequel deh~ _Arigatou senpai_ karena sudah mendukung ff ini~

**Namikaze Hikari**_-san: Sankyuu._ Yap, sesuai dengan hasil voting, sequel yang terpilih. Terima kasih atas dukungannya~

* * *

Oke, dan untuk seseorang yang ngasih review secara langsung(?) sama saya, sudah dibalas secara langsung(?) kan #abaikan

Daaaaan.. sebagai penutup dari obrolan tidak jelas saya ini, saya akan berikan preview dari Everything Ended Here! _Douzo~_

* * *

"_Padahal tadi Akashi-kun sudah menyuruh petugas kesehatan untuk segera menghampiri Seira. Sepertinya telat ya"_

"_Tapi sekarang aku mau latihan nanodayo. Aku tidak mau dihukum oleh Akashi karena telat latihan"_

"_Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan anggota tim basket utama?"_

"_Senpai kan digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan Midorima, Kise, dan Akashi"_

"_Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"_

"_Mungkin aku harus menjaga jarak dengan mereka dari sekarang"_

"_Apa isi dari map itu?"_

"_Seijuurou!"_

* * *

Sekian _minna!_

Sampai jumpa lagi~ :D


End file.
